When its Me or You
by RastonCMPG
Summary: Emily and JJ both harbor romantic feelings for each other but each of them thinks the other is Straight. How will they react when they find out the truth? And what will happen next? (I OWN NOTHING, except of course this individual story, most characters belong to CBS) plan to make it long running, but I'll see how it goes. PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER IF YOU LIKE IT(@tarhoumaf)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Italic text = Dream/Thoughts.**

* * *

_The team entered a property in which they expected their UnSubs had taken residency Derek Morgan entered first, heading into the first room he saw in the building._

"_Clear." He stated firmly, which told the team to move through that room and through the rest of the house. Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss ran upstairs, searching the rooms that were there, and periodically disturbed by shouts of "Clear." When they reached the final room JJ opened the door and went inside. She was greeted by an UnSub holding a gun in front of her, who was quickly accompanied by another UnSub putting a gun to JJ's head and another taking her gun from her. The UnSub in front of her put a finger to his lips, gesturing for her not to tell the rest of the team that they were there. _

"_Empty." She said. Emily quickly realised that JJ was alerting her to this room because she said "Empty." Instead of "Clear." Fear bubbled inside Emily because she knew that something had to be wrong if JJ hadn't shot any of the UnSubs yet. _

_Without thinking she burst into the room, shooting the UnSub who was behind JJ and the one who had taken JJ's gun, but her blood ran cold when she heard a gunshot that had not come from her own gun. _

_Time seemed to slow down as a bullet hit JJ and she fell backwards towards Emily's feet, blood pooling around her head. Emily dropped to her knees and leant over JJ, who had been shot in the side of the head and was close to death. The rest of the room faded into darkness and the UnSub disappeared until JJ and Emily were the only ones left. JJ began to fade and Emily let tears fall down her face, begging JJ not to fade away too:_

"_No, JJ, you're going to be okay." She cried, "You're going to be okay!" But JJ had already faded, and Emily was alone in the dark. "JENNIFER!" she screamed repeatedly until she couldn't bear to scream any longer._

"_I love you." She whispered dejectedly. And then she herself faded into darkness._

* * *

Emily Prentiss woke screaming "JENNIFER!" into her empty apartment; she had been aroused by her phone ringing. She shook her head in an attempt to remove the memory of the nightmare she had just experienced from it and answered her phone.

"Prentiss." She croaked into the receiver and was greeted by the over-excited voice of Penelope Garcia.

"Morning, Princess. Did you enjoy last night?" Garcia bellowed through the phone, she was of course referring to Emily blowing off drinks with her and JJ in order to do paperwork. Emily considered replying with a sarcastic comment, but because of her nightmare she wasn't in the mood to do so.

"No. It was horrible," Emily stated, "and to top it all off I had a nightmare, I never even dream, let alone have nightmares." She shuddered at the memory of watching JJ die. "Why are you calling anyway?" she asked, her face fell. "Please don't tell me we have a case."

"On the contrary, I was just calling to tell you Hotch has given us the week off, seeing as we have been doing nothing but paperwork for the past few weeks and we haven't been requested for any cases recently." Garcia replied, the news turning Emily's frown to a smile. "And, I called to invite you out to breakfast with JJ and I. You've blown us off a lot in the past month, why is that?" Emily gulped.

"No reason." She replied.

"Whatever, Prentiss, I will get to the bottom of this," She informed Emily, "don't forget I am All-Knowing and All-Seeing."

"How could I forget?" Laughed Emily. "You remind me every time I try to talk to you."

"True. Anyway, are you coming to breakfast or not?"

"_Sorry, I can't come because I have a massive crush on JJ and every time I see her I die inside and I'm just blowing you off so i can protect myself from falling in love and getting hurt." _ Emily thought, but instead she sighed and said "Sure, I'll come. I'll meet you in Café Celedon at about 10?"

"Great!" replied Garcia. "See you then."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily got in the shower and let the water splashing over her body wash away the memory of JJ's imagined death. _"Get over yourself, Prentiss." _she reprimanded herself. _"It was just a dream, JJ is not dead, with luck nor will she be for a long time. In the meantime you have to learn to get over this silly crush you have on her, she is straight and even if she wasn't she would never be interested in you." _Emily sighed and grabbed the shower gel, she began trying to clean off her crush as well as any dirt that may have accumulated on her body in the last 24 hours.

* * *

Jennifer Jareau stood before her closet: searching for something to wear, she wanted to wear something that would get her noticed by Emily, but not attract the unwanted attention from men that she always dreaded receiving. _"Snap the hell out of it, Jareau! Emily will NEVER even take a second look at you, she is _straight and even if she wasn't she would never be interested in you. You need to get over this stupid crush you have on her, it's unhealthy." __ she sighed and picked out a black shirt and grey pants, she pulled them on and picked up her cell, dialing Emily's number.

* * *

Emily had just got out of the shower when her cell started buzzing on her dresser she picked it up, the caller I.D told her it was Jennifer; she was not in the mood to deal with her right now, but she was going to see her in half an hour anyway, so it would seem odd if she didn't answer.

"Jennifer, Hi." Said Emily, putting on her best 'Phone Voice'. JJ smiled at Emily's use of her name, no-one else took the time to refer to her as Jennifer, even her parents called her JJ, this was one of the things she must learn to stop loving about the other woman.

"Hey, Em." JJ replied, putting a smile onto Emily's face. Emily had been brought up to refer to people as Sir or Madam, because her mother was the Ambassador, or to use their proper forename, so she had never liked people calling her Em, it seemed that Miss Jennifer Jareau was an exception to this rule, because Emily loved the personal way JJ addressed her.

"How are you?" Emily asked, genuinely concerned about JJ's well-being, something she must learn to control.

"I'm great thanks. How are you?" JJ replied, trying to keep her nerve and not confess her feelings, which even now was hard to do.

"I've been better, if I'm honest." Emily replied, not wanting to lie to JJ. JJ's stomach dropped, she tried to fight off the worry that was beginning to fill her

"Oh, What's wrong?" She asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

_"Oh, nothing, just that I'm head over heels in love with you and I can never tell you, and I had a nightmare about watching you die last night, and I'm panicking because whenever I'm around you I feel like I'm going to burst into tears and die inside. Other than that I'm great." _Emily thought, but then sighed and simply answered

"Nothing really, I'm just being stupid." JJ laughed, Emily and stupid were two things that definitely did not go together, the thought of it was just wrong.

"Oh, come on, Em. You can tell me, we're not at work so you can stop with the 'Emily Prentiss Resident Bad-Ass' routine. What's wrong?" Emily felt a little hurt at JJ's comment, and the other woman's blatant disregard for her pride, but this was Jennifer Jareau she was speaking to, so it was hard to stay mad for too long.

"I had a nightmare, Okay? Just a dumb nightmare, like little kids have. Just a stupid, dumb, wimpy nightmare." Emily almost ended the call but JJ's voice came through calm and relaxing, and knocked all the embarrassment out of her, replacing it will pure and unconditional, unavoidable love for the other woman.

"Whoa, Em, calm down, honey. We all have nightmares from time to time, it doesn't mean we are any less Bad-Ass," The Bad-Ass comment made Emily laugh. "It doesn't make me think any less of you. Heck, some of the nightmares I've had recently, completely stupid," Her mind turned to the nightmare she had experienced the week before, Emily had been drowning, and however deep she dived or swam she couldn't get withing reach of her, and had inevitably watched the love of her life die. "You would be shocked at what goes on in my dreams, most of them are utterly ridiculous, I'm so stupid."

_"Oh Jennifer," _thought Emily. _"Nothing you had anything to do with could ever be stupid, I love you." _instead she settled for a more light-hearted response:

"Well, Jennifer, my nightmare was rather dumb."

"What happened?" Emily panicked, not sure how to tell JJ about her nightmare without revealing her feelings.

"Just someone I'm interested in died." _"__Oh God! It Sounds even more stupid when I say it out loud." _Emily thoughtJJ's heart sank when she found out that Emily was interested in someone, not realizing it was her,

"Don't worry, Em. Your secret is safe with me, and I still think you're bad-ass as hell." Emily laughed at JJ referring to her as Bad-ass again. "Anyway, I need to get ready, see you later."

"Goodbye, Jennifer" Emily replied, ending the phone call and drifting off into a daydream about JJ.

* * *

Emily only had ten minutes left to get ready and she still wasn't dressed. Rushing to be ready on time she picked out a white shirt and grey pants, not realising that she was about to turn up to breakfast looking like a negative version of JJ. Her hair was dry but had decided to be unruly, falling in a tangled clump down Emily's back. Emily groaned, she did not have time to sort her hair out, and opted instead to brush it back into a ponytail. She went to brush her teeth, the strong mint tingled inside her mouth, when she had finished brushing she spat the last of her toothpaste into the sink and looked up at herself in the bathroom mirror.

_"Great." _she thought, _"I look like a seventeen year old." _ to most women this would be a blessing, but to Emily Prentiss, who had spent years trying to be treated as a mature, intelligent woman, this was a curse.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - italic text = thought/flashback.**

JJ pulled into the Café Celedon parking lot just after ten o'clock and was surprised to find that Garcia and Emily's cars were already there, she checked her watch and realised she was later than she had thought.

_"Oh damn!" _She thought, _"What's wrong with me today?" _she parked her car next to Emily's and got out, cursing at herself. What she did not realise was that Emily was getting out of her own car at the same time, and had heard JJ's swearing.

"I know exactly how, you feel." Emily laughed, walking out from behind her SUV. She saw what JJ was wearing and pulled her hand up to cover her open mouth. "Oh. My. God." She said, Emily's inability to speak put JJ into a fit of laughter,

"Great minds, Em. Great minds." She managed through giggles, gesturing to her head and that they both looked like a negative of the other. Emily just stood looking at JJ, presumably embarrassed, but she was actually deep in thought.

_"God, you look hot today, Jennifer!" _Emily thought, it took another few seconds for her to shake the thought from her mind and she managed a weak "Hello, Jennifer." Her voice sending shivers through the other woman's body.

"C'mon, Garcia's waiting for us, we're late." JJ stated, stepping forward and linking her arm with Emily's, the touch sending bolts of electricity through both their bodies. JJ pulled Emily towards the Café, and Emily followed, speeding up to a half jog.

* * *

A bell sounded as JJ and Emily walked into the Café, alerting the waitresses that someone had come through the door, JJ scanned the room for Garcia, and finally found her sitting in a booth alone, reading the menu. JJ and Emily made their way towards Garcia, who had put the menu down and was sporting a pout

"Why didn't anyone tell me we were coordinating outfits?" She moaned, "I look like a third - wheel now." The other two women looked at each other, neither realising that they were both wishing the same thing; that Garcia really was the third wheel and they were a real couple. Each of them sighed and sat down.

"Don't be silly, Pen, you look beautiful, anyway these outfits happened by pure coincidence." JJ answered, while Emily pretended to look at the breakfast menu and tried desperately to take her mind off the feelings she had for JJ.

"I don't need you're lies, and I don't need your compliments." Garcia replied, folding her arms. A smirk started to appear on her face as she commented, "I have Derek on speed dial, and he can pay me all the compliments I need." JJ giggled softly and picked up a menu. "Well, anyway, it's about time you two got her, I'm starving!" Emily continued to pretend she was looking at the menu, she knew what she was going to order, the same she ordered every time they went out to breakfast: smoked salmon and cream cheese bagel with a mug of strong, black coffee. While she waited for the other two to decide on their meal she let her mind turn to the moment she realised her feelings for JJ.

* * *

_It had been a particularly rough case, it was their third day in Wichita, Kansas and all they knew about the UnSub so far was that it was a Caucasian male between the ages of nineteen and twenty-five , but they still had no leads as to his location or name. Four people were dead so far and there were no obvious links in victimology._

_JJ and Emily were sharing a small room in a motel because only three rooms so the team had to double up. (Reid and Morgan, Hotch and Rossi, JJ and Emily)._

_Emily flopped onto her bed in the motel room and put her badge and gun into the adjacent cabinet before pulling her boots off and throwing them on the floor._

_"I'm beat!"She moaned running a hand through her hair "I hope we find this UnSub soon," she stood up briefly and climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over herself "I don't think I can handle another three days like this." JJ sat down on her own bed and put her gun and badge in her cabinet before pulling her shoes off and putting them on the floor. _

_"Em," she said softly, pausing for the other woman's cringe at the name JJ had adorned her with, but instead Emily just looked up, smiling at JJ's calmness._

_"Yes, Jennifer?" Emily replied._

_"Can we not talk about work?_

_" Emily's smile widened at JJ's question_

_"Of course. What do you want to talk about?" Emily waited for JJ to think._

_"I don't mind, as long as it isn't work related." JJ answered. Emily patted the other side of her bed, gesturing for JJ to get in, like she did on so many sleepovers and cases previously, so they could cuddle up to each other and talk until they fell asleep. JJ thought nothing of the invitation and climbed in next to Emily, who wrapped her arms around JJ and pulled her into the hug._

_"Hmmm..." Emily said thoughtfully, scanning her brain for something to talk about "Tell me a secret." she demanded. _

_"I'm an open book, Em, you know everything there is to know." she cuddled closer to the other woman, until there was hardly any space between them and whispered _gently "You tell me a secret." Her warm breath tickled Emily's ears and Emily realized she felt an overpowering urge to close the gap between their lips but instead opted to reply with simply:__

__"And, Miss Jareau, why would I do that?" JJ furrowed her brow and thought intently for a moment before batting her eyelashes and smiling sweetly at the brunette.__

__"Because you love me of course." She stated, and in that moment Emily Prentiss realized her best friend's statement was true.__

* * *

"Hello? Earth to Emily Prentiss, come in Prentiss, do you read me?" Garcia yelled, shaking Emily's shoulders and pulling her out of her flashback.

"Yes, Garcia." Emily smirked "I read you." she turned her head to the waitress who was now standing at their booth. "I'll have my usual please, Cara." Emily said, handing the waitress her menu."

"Sure thing, Em." Cara said, winking in the brunette's direction and walking towards the kitchen, as soon as her back was turned Emily shuddered.

"I HATE PEOPLE CALLING ME EM!" she exclaimed, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"You never mind JJ calling you Em." Garcia pointed out, causing JJ to look embarrassed and Emily to blush.

"That's different." Emily replied, trying to hide the blush filling her face _"God! I'm acting like a teenager! Kill me now!" _she thought.

"Different how?" Asked Garcia, JJ stepped in to save Emily from further embarrassment.

"Hey, just leave it Pen. Okay?"

"Okay." Garcia repeated reluctantly. _"There's something going on here." _she thought, looking at the two women opposite her, _"And I'm going to find out what it is."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, Prentiss. Whats going on with you today?" Garcia asked, leaning over the table. JJ had gone to the restroom while they waited for their food and this had given Garcia the perfect opportunity to corner her friend.

"Nothing is going on, Garcia, you're just a little paranoid." Emily replied, rolling her eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Prentiss. I AM ALL KNOWING!" Penelope exclaimed.

"Calm down, Penelope. I assure you nothing is going on." Garcia remained unconvinced, and Prentiss watched in horror as something clicked in the technical analyst's brain.

"Oh my god!" Garcia said, pretending to know what was going on in a cleverly planned ploy to get the truth from Emily. "Why didn't you tell me?" Emily's stomach fell and a fresh blush filled her face.

"What was I supposed to say? Hi there, nice to see you, Garcia, have I told you that I am gay, or that I have fallen head over heels in love with JJ? Oh, and by the way how's Derek today?" Emily dropped her head into her hands.

"You're gay?" Penelope asked, a little shocked by Emily's outburst, "Not what I suspected but... Um, okay, that's cool." She tilted her head, smiled

and looked at the other woman. "JJ? Really?" She was intrigued as to how far these feeling of Emily's went.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRICKED ME." Emily yelled, her anger was soon replaced by a feeling of betrayal. "You're supposed to be my friend, Garcia. Did it never occur to you that this little game you're playing with people will end up getting someone hurt." The smile disappeared quickly from Penelope's face. "This is my LIFE not your GAME!" Emily stood up and planned to storm out of the Café.

"Emily, wait!" Garcia started, feeling ashamed of herself.

"Save it, Penelope." Emily replied shortly, she was almost at the door when she bumped into a very confused looking JJ.

"Where are you going, Em?" JJ asked, worried that the woman she had secretly fallen for was leaving already. Emily suddenly forgot her rage and briefly fell into JJ's beautiful, blue eyes.

"Um, nowhere. Bathroom." she stuttered, rushing past JJ and into the room that the other woman had just come out of.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" JJ asked Garcia, returning to her seat. Garcia panicked, knowing she couldn't tell JJ about what had just happened with Emily, and blurted out the first thing that popped into her head.

"Explosive Diarrhea... very, very bad." she said uncertainly, _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? Explosive Diarrhea? Really, Penelope? How does that help the situation?" _She thought.

"Explosive Diarrhea?" JJ repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Very, very bad." Penelope said, choosing to carry on with the lie instead of inventing another one.

"Oh, poor Emily." JJ said, grossed out by what Garcia had just suggested but rather sure it was untrue. While the two women waited for their food, and their friend to return from the bathroom, JJ's thoughts turned to why Garcia could have lied to her.

* * *

Emily paced up and down in front of the bathroom stalls.

_"OH MY GOD! _OH MY GOD! _OH MY GOD!"___ She thought _"I've got to go back out there, but what has Garcia already said to Jennifer?" _she shook her hands nervously in the air before taking a few long breaths, and straightening up her shirt. The way she had come out to Penelope told her she had to do the right thing and tell her friends, because sooner or later they would find out._"I've got to tell Jennifer about my being a lesbian, crush or no crush she is still by best friend, and I don't want her finding out from someone else."_ she stared at herself in the mirror before trying to convince herself that everything would be okay._ "I'm sure it won't affect our friendship."_

* * *

Cara, the waitress who had called Emily "Em." put the girls' food down on the table and handed JJ a note.

"Can you give this to your friend for me please?" She looked at Garcia awkwardly, "Not that one." She said, "The hot one." She turned on her heels and hurried towards the kitchen, staring at the floor.

"Um, sure. Great." JJ called after her, before turning to Penelope and raising an eyebrow. "Hot one? Does she mean Emily?" Penelope giggled at JJ's naivety.

"Well I'm pretty sure she doesn't mean Derek, and she made it very clear she didn't mean me." JJ scowled at the sarcastic comment._  
_

"Well, anyway, Emily's straight." Garcia picked up her coffee mug and drank from it, making an unintelligible noise in supposed agreement with JJ's statement. "And even if she wasn't she would never be interested in a skank like that." JJ continued, jealously filling her body.

"Hmmm? No, never." Garcia continued, picking up her coffee mug again and holding in midair, she decided to change the subject to save her from blurting out Emily's secret "Anyway... What are your plans for the week?" She asked a very irate JJ.

"Nothing much. Why?" JJ answered suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the other woman.

"No reason. Jeez JJ why are you always assuming I'm up to something." tilting her head I feigned innocence.

"Because, Pen, you usually are. So what are you up to this time?"

"Fine. You got me." Penelope exclaimed, shaking her head "Are you free on Wednesday?" she asked JJ, pausing to take another sip of coffee.

"Uh, yeah." this earned her a squeal from Garcia.

"Great! Are you up for a blind date with my hacker buddy Ross?" JJ pretended to think about it for a few seconds before and image Emily swam into her head and she answered with a sharp

"No."

"Why?" Garcia whined.

"Pen, I'm interested in someone else, okay?" Penelope squealed again at JJ's statement.

"Who is he? Do I know him? I bet I can get you a date with him, there's this whole Hacker-Phone-Tree thing, it's very cool!"

"Hacker-Phone-tree?" JJ repeated, tilting her head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm Hmm." Garcia answered, taking a long drink off her coffee. JJ decided it was the time to tell her friend that she was not interested in guys, she had never had a better friend then Penelope and it was only right that she should know the truth.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, Pen..." JJ started nervously, Penelope looked intrigued and took another long drink off coffee. "You must promise to let me tell everyone else in my own time, okay?" JJ continued, Garcia took yet another long drink of coffee. "It's not really a 'He' I'm interested in, but more of a 'She'." Garcia, shocked that her two bestfriend had both come out to her in the space of half an hour, spit her coffee out and it flew across the table, just missing JJ and hitting the seat beside her.

"What?" Penelope asked, sure she had heard wrong.

"I'm a lesbian, Penelope." JJ repeated. _"Oh my god! I might just die, right here in this seat. My best friend is going to hate me!" _she thought.

"That's really great, JJ." Penelope answered, taking JJ's hand and squeezing it. "I'm glad you felt you could tell me." JJ smiled at her friend.

"Thankyou for being so understanding, Pen." JJ said, and let out a long breath, her secret was finally out and she didn't have to keep it locked inside any longer.

Anyway, who is she? This mystery woman you have these feelings for." Garcia asked.

"Promise not to tell?" JJ insisted.

"Cross my heart."

"It's Emily."

"_Emily_ Emily?"

"Yes."

"What? Emily Prentiss?" Garcia asked again, just making sure she had the right end of the stick.

"Yes." JJ assured. "Emily Prentiss." Garcia went quiet and started to become very interested in the ceiling of the Café. a plan was forming in her head to get her friends alone together,

"Buzz. Buzz."

"What are you going?" Interrupted JJ.

"Buzz. Buzz." Garcia repeated.

"Garcia what the hell are you doing" Garcia acted like she hadn't heard JJ.

"Oh, my phone's ringing," Garcia answered, picking up her cell phone that was obviously not ringing._  
_

"Garcia stop being stupid." JJ demanded. Garcia ignored her and pretended to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Garcia stop." JJ repeated.

"An emergency at home you say?" Garcia said, feigning concern.

"Garcia, you live alone."

"Shhh, JJ. Can't you see I'm on the phone?"

"Penelope?"

"Okay, I'll be right there, don't panic." Garcia 'put the phone down.' "Sorry, JJ. I'm going to have to go home. You stay here with Emily."

"Oh, I get it." JJ interrupted, Penelope handed JJ some money.

"Here, this should cover my food. See you, bye." Garcia rushed out of the Café before JJ could accept, leaving the two lovestruck women alone together.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily walked out of the restroom and towards the booth that JJ was now sitting alone at.

"Hey, Jennifer. Where's Garcia?" She asked, JJ looked up from her food and was momentarily lost in the beauty that Emily possessed.

"Emergency at home." JJ managed, snapping out of the fantasy she was having. Emily let out a little of the breath she had not realised she was holding.

"Oh. " was all Emily could muster. "I'm not feeling so good, so I guess I'm going to go home, if that's ok with you?" She continued, concluding that now was not the best time to come out to her friend

"Yeah, that Explosive Diarrhea is a killer." JJ whispered.

"Excuse me? Explosive Diarrhea."

"Yeah, Pen told me," JJ assured her, Emily felt slightly calmer knowing that Garcia had not told JJ about Emily's orientation. She shook her head.

"I will never know what goes on in that woman's head. But I can assure you I do not have Explosive Diarrhea."

"Oh." said JJ, slightly embarrassed that she had mentioned it. "What's wrong with you then?" She asked

"Just a bit of a migraine." Emily answered, "I'm just going to go home and sleep it off."

"So you should be better later then?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Hey, do you want to do something this afternoon?" JJ asked, here blue eyes searching Emily's brown eyes for a response.

"Um... Yeah great why not." Emily answered. _"What am I letting myself in for?" _she thought.

"What do you want to do?" JJ asked

"Come round mine for a movie night?" _"NOT a good idea, Prentiss, being alone with Jennifer? You are a smart one aren't you?"_

"Great!" JJ replied "What time?"

"About Six thirty?" _"Someone kill me now! Please anyone?"_

"Great, I'll see you then. I can't wait." _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Emily walked up the stairs until she reached the floor that her apartment was on when she stepped up onto the old carpet she saw her neighbour Cheryl's door open, Cheryl was rather introverted, so she didn't go outside much, but liked to check who was walking past her door.

"Hey, Cheryl." Emily said earning a smile from Cheryl who then quickly closed the door. Emily sighed and started towards her own apartment. She slid her key into the lock and pushed the door open, she was greeted by a black cat who slunk through her legs and clawed at her feet. "Oh, hey, Sergio, how have you been buddy?" Sergio could reply with nothing but a quiet meow before running towards the living room "I know the feeling, buddy." Emily sighed, following her cat into the living room and falling onto her sofa. She dropped her head in her hands and tried to shake JJ from her mind, When she found this impossible she went into her bedroom and took a long nap, hoping that when she woke her feelings for JJ would have melted away.

* * *

JJ faced a dilemma: how the hell was she supposed to tell Emily about her sexuality without accidently blurting out how she felt about the other woman? She had put so much effort into 'being straight' in the past few years; even inventing a boyfriend and bribing her friend Trevor to put on a New Orléans accent and pretend to be Will LaMontague so he could meet the team, how was she supposed to come back from that? She concluded to tell Emily how she felt about her but she couldn't decide how was the best way to tell Emily, so spent the most of her afternoon devising a plan.

After she had a light lunch with her son, Henry, JJ had decided on a plan, for this plan she needed to wear something nice but not like she was overdressed, car troubles and to pack a Go-Bag without pajamas. She hoped her plan would be enough to woo Emily. When she had finished practically planning mission impossible, she looked at her clock, it was only two o'clock, another four and a half hours before she could see Emily. She slumped back into the sofa she was sitting on and called Garcia, hoping the other woman's 'Home Emergency' had been dealt with.

"He who seeks the Queen of All Knowledge, speak and be recognised." came Penelope's voice through the phone

"Um, Hey, Pen." upon hearing JJ's voice it would have been fair to assume that Garcia had suddenly transformed into a pig because she felt the need to squeal at the full extent of her lungs. JJ pulled the phone away from here ear. "Ouch." She said simply, before she was interrupted by the technical analyst's voice coming through.

"OH MY GOD! Jayje, How'd it do with Emily? Did you kiss her? What do her lips feel like? Are they soft or hard? Actually, forget that question, it's weird. Did she tell you she loves you too? Whats going to happen about Henry? Is she coming to live with you because that would save Henry getting used to new surroundings, but her apartment is a lot bigger? Are you guys going to like get married because I can take you dress shopping if you would like, but then again who would wear the dress, and who is going to propose?" Garcia spoke at 100mph, not stopping to take a breath.

"BREATH GARCIA!" JJ yelled, "Nothing happened with Emily; she left early because she had a migraine." Then she remembered the lie Garcia had told her at breakfast. "What do you know?" It was more of a demand then a question.

"I know nothing." Penelope answered, refusing to tell the other woman anything.

"But, you're all-knowing. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, I know there is something you're not telling me, because I know you lied about Emily having Explosive Diarrhea." JJ stated firmly

"Yes, I lied, but I can't tell you what I know. It's a secret." Garcia was determined not to tell JJ what Emily had blurted out at breakfast.

"C'mon Garcia, cut me some slack here?"

"No. I refuse. Case closed."

"Screw you, Garcia."

"That's a nice thing to say to your best friend isn't it? Anyway, enjoy your movie night with Miss Prentiss."

"How did you know about that?"

"I am all-knowing, remember?" and with that Garcia ended the call.

_"There is something fishy going on here." _JJ thought. _"It must be big if Garcia doesn't want to gossip about it, and it must be something to do with Emily because she is acting weird to, 'I've just got a bit of a migraine.' she said, does she think I'm stupid? I know what she looks like when she is ill, and she definitely didn't look like it today. I'm going to find out what everyone else knows that I don't." _she smiled at herself. _"maybe I should take those profiling classes after all."_

* * *

Emily Prentiss was having another nightmare or rather a daymare: _she had been put in a tank, that was slowly filling up with water, but large, about the size of her bedroom, and at one end she was standing, and here was a gun on a table, and on another table there was a life belt._

_"Choose." A voice boomed through the tank, upon command Emily picked up the life belt but instead the gun appeared in her hand. "Good choice, now, there's no use trying to shoot your way out of here, because that glass is bullet proof, go ahead and try it if you must, but I assure you escape is impossible." then, the worst part of the nightmare became apparent, the rest of the BAU team appeared at the other end of the tank, they were tied up and gagged. "Choose." Bellowed the voice again._

_"What do you mean?" Emily asked, her eyes fixed on JJ. _

_"Well, you have a gun, which one of you dies and which ones of you live? I warn you to choose quickly because you only have about five minutes before you all __drown." Emily looked down and realised the water was already past her waist, she looked at the members of her team, ultimately choosing which one to kill, Hotch was out of _the question, he had to take care of jack since Hailey had died, JJ of course went without saying, that left Reid, Rossi, Morgan and Garcia, she looked at the four of them. she couldn't kill Rossi, he was like a father to her, but she couldn't kill any of them.__

__"What happens to the ones I don't kill?" She asked. __

__"They get out, and live their lives." the voice replied, not knowing this was just a bad dream, Emily chose instead to kill herself. She pointed the gun at her own head, and was about to squeeze the trigger when she realised the team had disappeared, leaving just her and JJ in the tank, which was now empty. She took a final look at JJ, willing those beautiful blue eyes to be the last thing she ever saw, and then she released the bullet, expecting everything to go dark, or light, or something, but instead the sound of the shot rang through the air, and JJ fell down, blood pooling around her chest. "Good choice." Said the voice, before the tank, along with the gun faded away, and it was just JJ, Emily and darkness, JJ was losing blood fast and there was nothing Emily could do to stop it. __

__"Goodbye." JJ managed weakly, Emily shook her head.__

__"No! Don't say that, you're going to be fine!" she said, trying to convince herself as well. "I Love you Jennifer." She said, then she was alone. "NO! JENNIFER!" and then nothing __

* * *

For the second time that day Emily Prentiss woke up screaming "JENNIFER!" into her empty apartment. She shook her head at herself and picked up her cell, the clock on which told her it was three o'clock, another three and a half hours before she could see JJ. She dialed the other woman's number and stood up, walking towards her dresser and turning her hair curlers on, ready to make herself look beautiful for JJ's visit this evening.

"Hey, Em." JJ answered, her voice sending shivers down the other woman's spine.

"Hey." Emily replied. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much." JJ answered, "just about to take Henry for a walk, how about you?"

"I just woke up from my nap; I had another nightmare and now I'm just trying to sort my hair out, but it doesn't seem to want to coöperate." Emily said, another strand of her hair falling, not curled, from her hair curlers,

"Oh dear, well, do you want to come out to the park with me and Henry? He loves you and it's been a while since he saw his 'Emby.'" JJ said, hoping Emily would agree to her invitation.

"Emby?" Emily asked,

"Yeah, he can't say Emily properly yet, so he just says Emby instead, you don't mind do you?" Emily smiled at JJ's question.

"Of course I don't mind, I think it's adorable! I would love to come to the park with you and Henry, can you give me like half an hour to sort myself out though? I vaguely resemble a gremlin right now." Emily asked.

"Yes, that's fine," JJ said, by which she meant _"Emily, you're always beautiful, bad hair day or otherwise, and I can't wait to see you." _

"Great! I'll see you then." Emily stated, overjoyed at the prospect of seeing JJ and Henry, even if it did mean controlling her burning flame of desire to act like a normal human being.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's bugging you?" JJ asked a very nervous looking Emily while they were in the park.

"Hmm?" replied Emily, distracted by her thoughts.

"You're playing with your fingernails, you do that when you

're stressed."

"Oh." Said Emily, looking up from her hands, "It's just a bad habit, that's all."

"You didn't answer the question." JJ told her friend.

"Just another nightmare, I'm fine, really." she couldn't tell JJ that it was her presence that was stressing Emily out. Not here. Not now. JJ, Henry and Emily stopped in front of a bench and sat down, JJ strapped Henry into his stroller and the sat up to face Emily.

_"So beautiful." _she thought, brushing as stray strand of Emily's hair behind the other woman's ear. "Do you want to talk about it?" Emily paused a minute before replying, relishing in JJ's touch, she knew she couldn't talk to JJ about her bad dreams because that would mean telling her about her feelings, and now was not the time.

"No, thankyou, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." JJ pulled Emily into a hug, breathing in her natural scent, Emily was startled at first but quickly molded into JJ's arms. Neither realising that for both of them the touch of the other sending bolts of lightening through their bodys. They sat on the park bench for a while, just holding onto each other for dear life. Their hug was interrupted by a woman approaching them.

"Your son is so cute!" The woman said, bending down in front of Henry and staring into his eyes "Your such a cute family!" she continued, "Me and my girlfriend are trying to have a baby too, we just have so much love to give."

"Oh we're not..." Started Emily, but was interrupted by JJ.

"Yes, people have told us we are a very cute couple." JJ said, earning a confused glare from Emily, JJ didn't know where she was going with this, but she was enjoying the fantasy.

"How old is he?" The woman asked Emily.

"He's two." she replied.

"So cute." The woman said.

"Thanks." JJ and Emily said in unison.

"Well, I need to get back to work, See you." The woman said, standing up and starting to walk away.

"Goodbye." Said JJ and Emily smiling. When the woman had walked away JJ and Emily just looked at each other and burst into laughter, this had not been the first time someone had assumed that they were together, and both of them secretly enjoyed it. They stood and started to make their way back towards the parking lot.

""Me and my girlfriend are trying to have a baby too, we just have so much love to give." JJ repeated, mimicking the woman's voice.

"Jennifer! Don't be so rude." Emily said, trying to be serious but not managing to hold back a few giggles.

"Sorry..." Said JJ sarcastically. "It's almost five, what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Hmmm, Have you found a sitter for Henry yet?" The thought hadn't occurred to JJ that Henry would need a sitter, she shook her head. "God, you'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on!"

"I preach to that!" JJ exclaimed "I'll call Garcia, she loves having him around."

"Okay, that sounds great, do you want to come over a bit earlier so we can have dinner?"

"Yeah! I'll drop the little man off with the lovely Miss Garcia and then come over... Is that okay?" JJ asked, sitting Henry in his car seat.

"That's good for me. What kind of food do you want to have?" JJ mulled over this question for a moment before smiling and saying:

"Something super Greasy" Emily smiled at the thought.

"Sounds great. I'll see you soon."

* * *

JJ was almost at home when 'Girlfriend' By Avril Lavigne came on the radio, the song somewhat reminded her of Emily, if the other woman wasn't as straight as nails, JJ sighed and pulled into her driveway.

"Come on, Henry." She said, unstrapping her son from his car seat. "We need to get you some stuff ready so you can go to Auntie Penelope's house. Would you like that?" Henry nodded, "Good boy." JJ opened the door and went to call Penelope to check Henry could stay with her, then she walked to Henry's room, he was still in diapers so JJ had to take his nappy bag to Garcia's, and her plan required him to stay the night, after she had grabbed his bags she went to her own room while he watched the TV. JJ took this opportunity to change into her best lingerie: A black lace bra and underpants, these were required for her plan, then she put on a tight black dress and did her make up before heading to Garcia's.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Cheryl, it's only me." JJ said, walking towards Emily's apartment, Cheryl smiled and closed her door. JJ stood before Emily's door and a sudden wave of fear washed over her. JJ stood before Emily's door when a sudden wave of fear washed over her, she knew that she had to take this chance, now was not the time to back down. She straightened up her dress and knocked firmly on the door. The knock of the door seemed to echo through Emily's apartment, Emily opened her door, took one look at JJ and slammed the door shut in the other woman's face.

_"What does she think she's doing turning up here wearing that? God! A woman tries to have some self-control and Miss Jennifer Jareau makes it her personal mission to destroy all the will-power anyone could possibly muster." _Emily thought, she took a deep breath and opened her door again, "Sorry, Serge was going to get out." She lied.

"Shouldn't he go out? Cats are supposed to do that right?"

"No, he has to go out the fire escape; he scares Cheryl."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence between the two women, as they walked to the living room, before Emily broke it:

"You weren't very specific about what food you wanted."

"I said I wanted something super greasy." JJ reminded her.

"I know, that's why I, um, googled greasy foods." JJ started laughing uncontrollably at Emily's statement, "I know it's a dumb thing to do..."

"No, I think it's cute; you're cute." JJ hadn't realized the compliment had slipped out until she saw the embarrassed look on Emily's face, she cursed herself inside. "Anyway, what did you come up with?"

"one sec." said Emily, rushing to the kitchen, only to return a few moments later, she produced to JJ a Pizza box, inside which was a Pepperoni Pizza and two portions of fries, JJ smiled, taking the box from Emily.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, sitting down on Emily's couch and putting the food on the coffee table in front of her. Emily sat on the other end of the couch, facing JJ.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" She asked.

"Not sure..." JJ pondered Emily's question before a smile spread across her face. "The Notebook." A look of disgust appeared on Emily's face,

"No... I hate that film with a passion, you know that! It's too depressing! No. We are not watching that, I refuse to be subject to such torture." She said, folding her arms.

"Fine." JJ pouted, "What do you want to watch?"

"Solaris." Emily answered simply, JJ gave her a kind of creepy but incredibly sexy look that strongly resembled a death stare.

"I Don't speak Russian."

"True, but I can translate it for you if you want." JJ pondered Emily's suggestion.

"Perhaps," She said seriously, before grinning and following up with "Or we could act like normal human beings, and watch a film in our native language." She picked up a slice of pizza. "Just a suggestion." she folded the slice in half and half again before putting the whole thing into her mouth, Emily didn't look grossed out, she just grinned, the way JJ ate pizza was another thing the brunette could no longer love about the blonde. Emily paused for a few seconds, staring intently into JJ's eyes before holding her hands up in surrender and saying.

"Okay, you choose something, I don't mind what, as long as it isn't the notebook, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Emily stood and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. _"Pull yourself together! JJ is going to suss you out, and remember what happened the last time you fell in love with a straight girl?" _she shuddered at the memory of it. Outside JJ was looking for a movie, she decided on one and put it in the VCR, paused it, intending to play it upon Emily's return, and looked through her purse for her lip gloss. She wanted to look her best for the other woman, but was shocked when she came across a note, the one Cara had given to her to give to Emily, she had completely forgotten about it by now, but it must have been important for Cara to tell JJ to give it to Emily.

When Emily returned from the bathroom, decidedly calmer, JJ played the movie she had put on the VCR,

"When Harry met Sally? Seriously?" Emily asked, a look of disbelief on her face, JJ looked confused.

"Yes! It's an amazing film!"

"Mmmm Hmmm..."

"Anyway, that Cara girl from the Café earlier gave me this to give to you, I haven't read it, but she did refer to you as 'The hot one.'" JJ said, handing Emily the note. Emily read it briefly before throwing it in the trash, she had been on one date with Cara, a year and a half ago, yet the pyscho would not leave her alone. "What did it say?" JJ asked, intrigued.

"Nothing, just junk mail."

"Okay..."

"This is your film, are you going to watch it or not?"

"Why, yes Emily I will." JJ said, picking up another slice of pizza and moving ever so slightly closer to Emily.

* * *

When they had reached the best scene in the movie: The orgasm scene, JJ was in fits of laughter, and suspiciously close to Emily, who looked like she was trying her best, and failing miserably, to stifle her laughter. JJ gave up her stealth mission and just moved to sit practically in Emily's lap, the other woman instinctively wrapped her arms around JJ and pulled her into a hug, sending shivers through them both.

"Make yourself comfortable." Said Emily sarcastically, secretly enjoying the feel of JJ's back against her chest, JJ looked up at Emily's beautiful brown eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry; I will." She assure the other woman. Emily huffed but allowed JJ to snuggle closer to her, fearful that if she let go she may never hold the other woman again.

"So beautiful." Emily whispered, not realizing she had spoken out loud.

"What did you say?" JJ asked, a spark of hope lighting inside her.

"Um, nothing, just um, where did you get that dress, the fabric is beautiful." _"What a crappy save, 'the fabric is beautiful.' Jeez." _

"Um, I'm not sure, it was a gift I think." JJ answered, the spark being truly extinguished.

"Oh," Emily replied awkwardly, cursing herself inside. "So, what time do you have to pick Henry up?"

"I didn't tell you? He's staying with Garcia for a few days: it's been a while since he was out of the house and different surroundings are good for a child's developing brain."

"That's great for Penelope, I know how much she loves the little guy." Emily took a deep breath, it was time to tell JJ she was gay, it was now or never. "Jennifer, I have to tell you something." Emily said nervously.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I really hope this doesn't change our relationship." she said, what she was really thinking was _"I hope this will make you realize your undying love for me and our relationship will develop into more than a friendship." _"You're the best friend I ever had, in fact a single word, friend, is not enough to describe you, you are lacuna; there is no english word for how much you mean to me, and I don't want to lose that unless I have to."

"Em, what is it? you're scaring me, why would it change our relationship?"

"I'm... I'm um... I'm a le... le... Libra, I'm a Libra." JJ started laughing at Emily's statement.

"Why, on Earth, would that change our friendship?"

"My horoscope said I would be up and down today, I was just worried." Emily lied.

"Don't worry, Em, I'm here for the long haul."


	9. Chapter 9

When the movie was finished the two women sat facing each other in total silence, lust overwhelming both of their abilities to speak. JJ was lost in thought, trying to convince herself to work up the courage to say something, and Emily had long since fallen into JJ's eyes.

"So..." Emily started, unable to complete a full sentence,

"So..." JJ repeated, nodding her head in agreement,

"How's Will?" Emily asked, prompting JJ to blush, embarrassed that her friend still didn't know that her relationship with the completely fictional Will LaMontague was in fact bogus.

"He's... He's... I don't want to talk about men." JJ answered, adjusting her tone and stressing the word 'Men' to make it sound like the opposite gender was the enemy.

"Well, what do you want to talk about then?" Emily asked. An eager grin spread across JJ's face.

"You never did tell me that secret." She said, leaning closer to Emily and fluttering her eyelashes sweetly.

"Neither did you, Miss 'Open Book.' And anyway, that was months ago,"

"So what? I still remember you distinctly said you were going to tell me a secret and you never did."

"That's a lie and you know it! I never said I would tell you a secret, you on the other hand, are totally _not _an open book, so pay up, Missy." Emily demanded, far from angry, in a rather flirtatious manner.

"Fine! I lied about that, but I can't tell you my secret yet." JJ said matter-of-a-factly

"Why?" Emily pouted, crossing her arms. JJ leant back and a seductive smile covered her face.

"Because, it's a surprise." She answered simply, Ending the conversation.

* * *

A few hours later, and Emily had drunk a full bottle of wine by herself; JJ was supposed to be driving home so she had to stay sober. Emily wasn't an angry drunk, she just got really giggly and blurted things out, which was not in character for her at all, but JJ liked it, it was hilarious to see the normally straight-faced brunette laughing her head off and doing ridiculous impressions of their colleagues.

"Psst... Jenny." Emily whispered, giggling to herself quietly.

"Yes, Em?" JJ replied, she loved it when Emily called her Jenny, it was so cute, Emily was making it so hard for JJ to forget the feelings she had for her.

"Who am I?" Emily asked, standing up, puffing out her chest and walking around, presumably doing a very offensive impression of Derek Morgan.

"Morgan." JJ answered, earning applause from Emily. "I think you're a bit drunk, Em." She stated.

"I am NOT drunk." Emily pleaded, sitting back down on the couch.

"You are." JJ replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Prove it." JJ proposed.

"Fine." Emily answered. She stood up, in an attempt to prove she was sober by walking in a straight line, but ended up falling over twice.

"Told you." JJ stated, folding her arms.

"Hush your lips, I think it's you that's drunk, and you're just trying to pass the buck to me." Emily retorted, standing before JJ and crossing her arms.

"I haven't drunk anything." JJ reminded her, raising an eyebrow. A chill pulse through Emily's body.

"Don't do that." Emily said.

"Do what?" JJ asked.

"That thing."

"What thing?"

"That sexy thing you do with your eyebrow when I'm being weird." Emily stated, throwing her arms down by her sides. JJ shivered, sure she hadn't just heard her crush call her sexy.

"Um, okay. I'll try not to." She answered hesitantly.

"Very good." Emily said, nodding her head in contentment, and sitting down on the coffee table opposite JJ. JJ searched her mind for a way to change the subject, scared that she was about to blurt out her feelings for Emily, she couldn't find one. JJ looked at the clock,

"I'd better head home, it's getting late." She said, ready to commence her plan.

"No. Stay over." Emily pouted, surprising JJ because the brunette had been so cold around her for the last few months, especially when it came to sharing rooms with one another.

"Okay, sure why not." JJ replied after a few moments hesitation. "I've got my Go Bags in the car, I can go and get them. I'll be right back."

"No." Emily answered, feeling like JJ leaving, if even for a second, would cause her terrible pain. "Don't go, you can borrow something of mine." JJ's plan had been truly foiled.

"Okay, I guess." JJ said, not really sure how to react.

"Good," Emily responded, grinning wildly. "I'm going to put my PJ's on," She stated, grabbing JJ's hand and pulling her towards the bedroom.

"I guess I am too." JJ said.

* * *

JJ changed rather quickly and went back to Emily's bedroom.

"Do you need help getting into bed." JJ asked, as Emily was on the floor, semi-conscious from the booze.

"No, I don't." Emily said, standing up.

"Ok, well, goodnight." JJ said, leaving to sleep in the guest room. Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her into bed.

"Where you going?" Emily asked, tilting her head like it was weird for JJ to assume they were sleeping in different rooms.

"Um... no-where. It doesn't matter." JJ answered. _"How am I supposed to spend the entire night in bed with a woman who looks like that? At least she's drunk, I would never treat her that way, but if she was sober..." _JJ licked her lips. _"What can I say?" _she thought. JJ pulled Emily into a hug and draped her arms over the brunette. "Goodnight." She said, and kissed Emily's forehead softly.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning JJ was the first to wake up; Emily was snoring softly on the other side of the bed, JJ moved her hand under her head and watched the other woman sleeping; she looked so peaceful. JJ couldn't help thinking that she wanted to wake up like this every morning.

_"No." _She thought, trying to banish that desire from her head. _"I've got to get over her."_

JJ sighed softly and slid out of bed, she went to the bathroom and took an Alka-Seltzer out of the bathroom cabinet before making her way to the kitchen and dropping it in a glass of water; she was trying to plan ahead to cure the hangover Emily always got after drinking too much wine. She went to the fridge and got out the pizza box she had put in there the night before after they had finished eating, there were three slices left, she had learnt after many nights out that cold pizza and Alka-Seltzer were the best cure for a hangover. As JJ turned on the coffee machine, she paused for a brief moment and smiled about how at home she felt in Emily's apartment.

* * *

After JJ had drunk her coffee she took the 'breakfast' she had got for Emily into her bedroom and gently woke the other woman.

"Em, it's time to wake up." She said, putting the food on the dresser and shaking Emily's shoulders lightly.

"No." Emily replied, rolling over and pulling a pillow over her head.

"Come on, I got you pizza" JJ said, attempting to take the pillow from Emily.

"Tired." Emily managed before covering her face in her hands and exhaling heavily.

"Come on, Em. Get up. Please?" JJ begged, Emily opened one eye slightly and looked at JJ, she had a longing look on her face, she was so beautiful, even though she had just woken up; the way her hair was all tousled and framing her head like a halo. She really was angelic.

"Okay. But only because it's you, and your face is all sad." Emily said, sitting up slowly and frowning. "Ouch." She exclaimed, putting a hand to her head and shielding her eyes. JJ stood and got her the Alka-Seltzer.

"Here," She said, letting Emily take a sip of the medicine.

"Thanks, Jennifer." Emily said, grimacing at the taste of it.

"That's fine. Can I have a shower or do you need me to help you with anything."

"I'm just a little hung over. I'm sure I can manage, you go on." Emily nodded at JJ.

"Thanks." JJ said, going to the bathroom and beginning to undress.

* * *

Emily ate her pizza and was actually beginning to feel a lot better, at least she hadn't told JJ she was gay whilst intoxicated, that would've been bad, but the memory of the night before was kind of hazy. What surprised her most was that she hadn't had a nightmare, JJ's calming power must work on her when she was sleeping too.

* * *

JJ let the water run over her body and turned her thoughts to coming out. She had to tell Emily today, it was just a question of how and when. Nerves filled JJ's body and she scrubbed her skin with the loofa, trying to wash her nerves away. It didn't work. JJ sighed and reached out for a towel, without thinking anything of it she quickly patted her face dry and wrapped the towel around herself before heading into the living room.

* * *

Emily was quite startled when JJ walked into the living room, she didn't know what to say, so she just blurted out the first thing that popped into her head.

"Julie, you look beautiful!" She said, before she realised that, as a straight girl, JJ would have no idea how to react to that, she was actually rather daunted by the reply she got.

"Oh, Captain Stubing, thank you. Captain Stubing, oh god, is that a periscope in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? Oh! Oh, Captain my Captain! " A rather surprised JJ answered, almost mechanically. Emily was speechless, she had never been more attracted to the other woman. JJ watched the L word? But that was a lesbian TV programme, she must've misunderstood. She decided to make light of the situation.

"Finally! Someone to binge-watch that with." Emily said. Her voice sending chills through JJ's body, it was now or never, even if she was not appropriately dressed.

"Em, I need to tell you something." JJ said ominously. "Please, sit down."

"Um, okay." Emily said, sitting on her couch. JJ also sat down and took Emily's hands in hers.

"It's something very serious." She started, earning a concerned look from Emily. "It's okay, it's nothing bad. I guess I'll start at the beginning," Emily nodded. "You know William?" Emily nodded again. "Well, he's sort of, I guess you would call him fictional. The man you met, that's my friend Trevor, I, um, I bribed him to meet the team, there is no William LaMontagne." Emily looked shocked, but JJ could've sworn that she heard her breath a sigh of relief.

"Henry?" was all Emily could manage to say.

"Um, sperm donor." JJ said, embarrassed.

"Oh."

"Wait, there's more. I don't know how to say this, because this friendship means so much to me, and I really don't want to jeopardise it, but you need to know this. Before you hate me, I just want you to know that I think you are beautiful. " JJ continued.

"Go on, please, I'm sure it's nothing that bad." JJ gulped at Emily's statement.

"It's, I... It's just that I'm uh... I'm a le... there will never be a boyfriend, because it's not men I'm interested in. It's women, and in particular, you. I am completely and utterly, head over heels in love with you." Emily couldn't believe what she hearing, but before she had time to process the information, she felt JJ's lips moving against hers.

* * *

JJ felt as if her head was about to explode; kissing Emily was better than anything she had ever experienced. It was like the fourth of July, a meteor shower and a bird show all at the same time, she was sure Emily was kissing her back, positive even. She definitely felt Emily reciprocating her emotions. JJ could taste Emily's lips, they tasted like, well, there was nothing JJ could think of to compare them to, they just simply tasted like Emily. The kiss was even better than JJ had fantasized it would be like.

* * *

Emily had never been more happy, Jennifer was a marvellous kisser, she couldn't put into words the joy she felt. It was all that stuff you're supposed to see when you kiss someone: Stars, fireworks, birds. And even more than that. She had never even fantasized that kissing anyone could ever feel so good, or so right. Then, she somehow (she had no idea how she had managed it) regained control over her mind. Thoughts of Henry, the age gap, work and every other problem JJ and Emily could face in any possible relationship. She knew what she had to do. It took all her will-power and self control to pull away from that kiss, to not remove JJ's towel and to not tell JJ that she completely reciprocated every single one of her feelings, but she managed the impossible. Emily was biting back tears as she looked at the woman she loved, who looked utterly beautiful with her mouth half open and her eyes still closed, and then she did the hardest thing she had ever done in her life, it even outweighed her abortion.

"Jennifer, I think it's time for you to leave now." Emily said, breaking down on the inside.

"What?" JJ asked, looking at Emily in a forlorn manner. Emily took another quick look at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen before breaking both of their hearts.

"You need to go."

"What? Why?" Jennifer was so confused, she was so sure she had felt Emily kiss her back. Emily exhaled before feigning anger and letting her soul rip itself apart.

"GET OUT!" She yelled, willing her voice not to wobble, she had to make JJ believe that she hated her. JJ stood up, tears running down her face, and headed towards the guest room to get changed. "NO." Emily screamed, starting to push JJ towards the door, this was the worst torture for her. "OUT!" She opened the door and pushed JJ out of it, slamming the door in her face.

JJ was completely destroyed, she couldn't believe that just moments ago she had been the happiest she had ever been. Her clothes were still inside Emily's apartment, and she was just wearing a towel, but she didn't care. She was sure she would never care about anything ever again.

Inside Emily went to the guest room and picked up the clothes that JJ had left behind, she lifted them to her nose and smelt them, savouring the smell of the other woman, before returning to the front door and throwing them out of it. She took a deep breath, and said something she knew she would regret for the rest of her sad, lonely existence.

"Keep the towel, you freaking dyke." Then she slammed the door closed a second time, and broke down on her side of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N. Dear Jemily fans, **

**I know that chapter 10 upset a lot of people, and you guys all think that that would have never happened. I totally understand how you feel and I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it, but I didn't want this story to be so mundane, like a lot I have read, where they get together and live happily ever after, I wanted it to be longer lasting and be slightly controversial. I ask, no, beg of you to not give up on this story, and believe me it is definitely not finished yet, there is a lot I have left to write. This might surprise you but it has always been my plan that Emily and JJ would not get together straight away, but that doesn't necessarily mean they won't get together at all. I'm going to try to use the next few chapters to explain why Emily did what she did. Please try to understand what I'm trying to do, and thanks for all the reviews good, or bad they mean a lot to me. Thank you for your time, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. - R.**

Emily was on the floor. She couldn't get up, and she couldn't cry; she was just sitting on the floor in silence. Emily Prentiss was well and truly broken, but she couldn't go after JJ, she couldn't tell the other woman that she had made a mistake, that she had just panicked, and that she loved her with all her heart. She couldn't do that because deep down she knew she had done the right thing. She couldn't hurt JJ anymore than she already had this way, she couldn't wreck JJ and Henry's lives or ruin JJ's job. If she didn't let JJ love her, she wouldn't let JJ get hurt, or at least that's what she told herself.

Emily was destructive, if she had a good thing it was like she felt compelled to destroy it. She couldn't destroy JJ. So she just sat still, her heart screaming out at her to call JJ, text JJ, run after JJ, anything that would get her JJ, and after a while she let tears roll down her cheeks. Why did she do that? Why couldn't she have just told JJ how she felt?

_"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" _Emily thought. She had told herself that she would wreck JJ's life if she got into a relationship with her, but the truth was Emily had already wrecked JJ's life; JJ had put her heart out on the line when she told her best friend how she felt for her, and Emily had just got a sledge hammer and smashed it to pieces. This made Emily feel even worse, if that was possible, and the brunette just couldn't compartmentalize this.

* * *

A little while later and Emily was still sitting on the floor, she had tried to get up to get coffee, but she broke the mug, then she got mad and smashed her coffee maker up, it was so not like her, but she couldn't control herself, she **wasn't** her anymore, she was just the shell of Emily.

_"Freaking Dyke." _Emily kept replaying the words in her head, she couldn't believe she had said them. She was pulled out of her mind by a soft knock on the door, she hoped with all her heart that it was JJ, but she knew that it probably wasn't.

"Emily, let me in." Garcia's slightly angry voice traveled to Emily's ears, the brunette didn't respond. "Right, Miss Prentiss, listen here, you may be a federal agent, and you may be like a sister to me, but LET ME IN or I swear to god, I will BREAK THIS FREAKING DOOR DOWN!" Emily sighed and Garcia heard the lock click open. "Thank you." Garcia said, sarcastically. Emily was still in her pajamas, and her hair was not even brushed, it was just falling down and sticking up in random places around her head.

"What?" Emily grunted, really not in the mood for a lecture right now. "What do you want?"

"I came to see if you were okay, JJ told me what happened. You hurt her, Emily, you really hurt her." Penelope said, taking a step towards the other woman.

"I know." was all Emily could manage to say before fresh tears started running from her eyes and she collapsed into a wailing wreck in Garcia's arms. Garcia took a small amount of pity on the other woman and lead her towards her living room,

"Don't expect me to feel sorry for you just because you cry." Garcia said, sitting Emily into an armchair.

"I don't." Emily sniffed, trying to hold back the rest of the tears she felt filling her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me why you decided to break JJ's heart?" Garcia asked, Emily couldn't really explain why, the one reason she had was pathetic. "I know you love her."

"It's _because_ I love her, Penelope. I love her with all that I am, and I can't hurt her."

"Why don't you trust yourself to be with her?" Penelope asked, tilting her head to try to understand better.

"Because, she's so perfect, and I'm not. I ruin anything good. I'm so much older than her and she's got Henry, and her job, she's got too much to lose." Emily explained, tears somehow restraining from falling down her face.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Garcia asked.

"I've got to." Emily paused for a moment, mulling over a thought in her head, "That's why I'm leaving the team." She said. Garcia turned pale.

"You're leaving the team? Why? Surely you guys can work this out." Emily shook her head.

"No." She said. "I will not rub this in Jennifer's face, she doesn't know that I love her back, and the best way for her to get over me is if I just disappear, I can't hurt her anymore this way."

"But, you can't leave. We're a family, Emily." Garcia said.

"It's hurting me too, but it has to be this way." Tears fell down Garcia's face. "Don't worry, we'll still see each other, I swear it to you." Garcia knew that Emily was a woman of her word, but that didn't make this any easier.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Garcia asked. Emily nodded.

"Certain."

**A/N. I'm really sorry if you didn't like this chapter, and I know you don't want Emily to go, but trust me, it's a crucial part of the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was a week later, and the team had to go back to work. When Emily got in she took a B-Line towards Hotch's office, she had a few weeks of vacation left this year that she hoped to take before she decided what she wanted to do regarding her career. When she reached Hotch's office she straightened herself up and knocked firmly at the door.

"Come in." Hotch said, looking up from a stack of paperwork Strauss had just given him, when he saw Emily walking in, he was actually rather glad of the distraction. "Ah, Miss Prentiss, please, take a seat. What is it I can help you with today?"

"Hello, Sir." Emily started, sitting down in a chair opposite Hotchner. "I'm afraid I have to request that I take all my authorized leave for this year." Hotchner looked at Emily with a concerned look on his face.

"Why is that? Is something wrong?"

"No, Sir. Nothing is wrong exactly, it's just that the work environment between me and another agent has been rather compromised, and, if I'm honest, I am considering leaving the team as a result."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Emily. Who is it that you are in a compromised situation with? I'm sure we can sort it out without the need for anyone to leave the team."

"I'd rather not say, the situation is rather... Delicate. Like I said, I would like to take all my authorized leave for this year, while I figure out what to do concerning the team." Emily said, not wanting to get JJ in trouble by mentioning her name.

"If you're sure that's what you want, if you can manage to work for the rest of today I'll process the paperwork and you can come and see me at the end of the day." Hotch said, worried about why Emily wanted to leave the team.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll come and see you later." Emily replied, standing up and heading out from the door.

* * *

Emily tried her best to keep her head down on her way to her desk. She was almost there when she bumped into JJ, who was carrying a stack of papers that were almost as big as her, the papers went flying everywhere, and both women instinctively bent down to pick them up. Emily gathered handfuls of papers up and clumped them into a pile before handing them to JJ, she almost had a heart-attack when their hands accidently brushed, and bolts of electricity exploded through her body.

"Thank you." JJ said awkwardly, biting back tears.

"No problem." Emily replied, turning her head to look away from JJ and walking past her. Emily sat down at her desk and tried to concentrate on her paperwork, but she couldn't get JJ out of her mind. She had no right to think about JJ, not after what she had done to her, but she just couldn't help it. Eventually she gave up, and let her mind drift off to JJ.

* * *

JJ's phone buzzed; it was a text from Garcia,

"Meet me in my office, it's urgent." JJ looked at her phone, she wondered what Penelope wanted, she could use a distraction if she was honest, the whole Emily thing had really been getting to her today.

"I guess I can, give me 5 minutes and I'll be there." When Penelope got the reply from JJ and squealed, she had a plan, and Garcia with a plan was like a pyromaniac with a flame thrower. She clicked 'compose message' on her phone and typed Emily's name in the box.

"I need to see you, come to my office right now, it can't wait." She typed, then she clicked send. She was a genius.

"Okay." Was the reply she got from Emily. Perfect. She guessed now was a great time to go and get some coffee, leaving the two of her best friends to talk out the problem.


	13. Chapter 13

While JJ made her way to Garcia's office she looked briefly out of the window. Outside there was a very big thunderstorm, which pretty much summed up JJ's mood for the last week. She sighed and punched in the code for Penelope's electronic door before entering in. She was greeted by a sight she didn't expect, but frankly couldn't deal with at the moment. Emily was standing in front of her, she looked just as shocked to see JJ as JJ did to see her.

"Oh, no. I can't deal with this right now. I came to see Pen. I did not sign up to see you." JJ said, partly full of resentment and partly out of the pain she felt in her heart when she saw Emily, she turned on her heels, ready to high-tail it out of there, when she heard Emily's voice.

"Jennifer, wait." Emily begged, realizing that she had made a mistake, and she needed JJ to know that. JJ couldn't help but stay, she might not like Emily much right now, but her love was unconditional, and as much as it hurt her, she wanted to know what the brunette had to say.

"Fine. Hurry up though, I don't have all day." JJ said, sitting down on one of the chairs in Penelope's office. Emily copied this action.

"Jennifer, there's something I need to apologies for. You see, I made a big mistake when you told me how you felt about me, and I regret it more than anything I have ever done, I let you go." JJ huffed at Emily's statement, she couldn't believe Emily had the nerve to apologize after what she had done.

"It's too little, too late." JJ said, raising an eyebrow at the other woman.

"I know that, Jennifer, I just. I guess I just panicked." Emily continued.

"What do you mean you panicked? I understand that you are straight, and that I shouldn't have kissed you, but you didn't have to say what you said."

"That's exactly it though, Jennifer. I had to say it, I had to make you think that you shouldn't have kissed me."

"Why the hell is that?" JJ asked, crossing her arms.

"I was protecting you."

"FROM WHAT?" JJ yelled, losing her temper, she felt humiliated by Emily, and she couldn't stand that

"FROM ME!" Emily yelled back, "I was protecting you from me." JJ really wasn't planning on making this easy for Emily.

"Why?" She asked.

"BECAUSE I FEEL THE SAME FREAKING WAY, JENNIFER!"

"That's a lie." JJ said, unable to believe what she had just heard, "If you felt for me even a _fraction_of what I feel for you, you wouldn't have treated me that way."

"I'm so sorry, Jennifer! It's just I thought I was doing the right thing for you; I love you too much to hurt you."

"Why don't you trust yourself to be with me? I told you I love you, if you feel the same way how would I get hurt?" JJ asked, her tone changing slightly.

"Because, I'm afraid of being in love." Emily's eyes pleaded for forgiveness in JJ's. "You deserve to be with someone who can protect you, but I'm worried that I'm not that person; I'm scared that I'm going to wreck your career, wreck yours and Henry's lives, but worst of all I'm worried that I'll get scared of being so happy and hurt you." JJ looked away from Emily, before turning her head back and giving her a look of anger.

"You already hurt me." JJ moved her chair closer to Emily and stared into her eyes. "You smashed my heart to pieces, then you called me a freaking dyke, and now you want me to just forgive and forget. That hurts, Em. But what hurts me the most, Prentiss, is that you don't trust yourself to love me. I don't need to be protected, I need to be loved. I need you to love..." JJ was interrupted by the lights in Garcia's office going off, she frowned and gingerly made her way towards the door, where the light switch was, but when she got there she realized that the whole department had been plunged into darkness; It was still morning, but the thunder storm had made it dark, and must have been the cause for the power cut. "Great." She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Emily asked, barely able to see JJ's silhouette in the darkness.

"Power cut." JJ said, she rattled the door and it didn't open. "And, Pen's got an electronic locking system, so we're stuck in here." Emily gulped, the prospect of being alone in a closed environment indefinitely with the blonde right now didn't appeal to her, and sent a tidal wave of guilt through over her, she couldn't stay in there.

"I need to get out." She panicked, rushing towards the door in an attempt to get away from the woman whose heart she had broken, but JJ grabbed her wrist, it didn't cause Emily any pain, but she winced at the contact between their skin. JJ hated seeing Emily like this, even after what had gone on with them earlier.

"You're going to be okay, I promise," JJ said, pulling Emily into her arms and letting the brunette rest her head on her chest. "Do you trust me to look after you?" Emily looked up into JJ's eyes briefly before replying.

"I trust you." Emily let the floods of tears she had been holding back for days pour out into the fabric of JJ's top, sure she had cried, but not like this; these sobs wracked her body. She couldn't help thinking that it should have been JJ crying, but JJ didn't seem to care. She just held Emily, her arms wrapped around the other woman's body protectively, soothing the woman she loved. Emily pulled away from JJ slightly. I'm so sorry for what I have done to you, I have never regretted anything as much. I shouldn't be the one crying. I'm going to make it up to you, I promise I will do anything. I promise I will make this right." JJ tilted her head into the crook of Emily's neck, so close when she inhaled she could smell the beautiful smell that was Emily, so close she could feel the Brunette's breath on her, she whispered into Emily's ear.

"I trust you."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I am so glad too see that so many of you enjoyed the last few chapters, I really enjoyed writing them. Unfortunately, my updates have been rather slow, this is because my writing schedule is dependent on many things: School, Church, when I work out, and what ideas I get. I have school every week day from 8-3 but it's usually 4 before I get home, I go to church obviously on a Sunday from 10-12 and also on tuesday from 7-9.30, I work out three times a week at a boxing academy from 5-8 and at the gym on Saturdays from 1-2. Also I spend a lot of time making my work sound vaguely American (I'm English.). I'm really sorry that my updates are so slow, but I've got a long weekend this week so I should get a few chapters done. Thanks for all the reviews - R. **

"THURSDAY? BUT TODAY IS MONDAY! MY AGENTS JUST GOT BACK TO WORK." Hotch shouted into his phone before turning it off with a look of disgust.

"What's wrong, Boss?" Morgan asked him.

"It seems the external powerlines of the office were damaged during the storm and due to budget cuts, no-one can come in to fix them until Thursday, so I guess everyone had better get off home, you'll have to work from there for the next few days, I'll inform you if we get a case." He looked at the outlines his agents and realized that JJ and Emily were both missing from the group. "Has anyone seen JJ or Emily?" He asked, everyone shook their heads. Garcia blushed, though no-one could see it in the darkness.

"They're in my office." She said quietly.

"Where?" Hotchner asked, needing to see the women before they left.

"They're in my office. Together. And, well I have an electronic locking system on my door, so they're kinda stuck there."

"Oh, Baby Girl. What did you do?" Morgan asked, half laughing. Penelope put her hand to her head and shook it.

"I did a thing." She said slightly embarrassed.

"How can we get them out?" Hotch asked, his concern growing.

"Breaking the lock is probably the only way to open the door." Penelope said, biting her upper lip. Hotch turned to Derek.

"Go ahead." He said, stepping out of Morgan's way. Morgan puffed out his chest and stepped forward.

* * *

"How are we going to get out of here?" JJ asked, looking up at Emily who had the blonde in a protective embrace.

"I don't know." Emily replied, looking into space for a while, "But I can't think of anyone I'd rather be stuck in here indefinitely with." She continued. JJ smiled and stroked the arm that Emily had draped over her waist.

"Me neither." She agreed, the anger she had felt for the brunette had completely melted away, and after Emily's confession of love, nothing replaced it but love for the other woman. She longed more than anything to lean up and kiss her; too feel their lips moving in harmony with one another again, but she knew if they wanted to get a strong relationship from their feelings, they had to take it slow. But then again, neither of them were getting any younger. "Em, do you want to come over for dinner tonight with me and Henry? He, I mean we have really missed you lately, and I guess we can talk things over."

"I would really love that." Emily smiled, "I have really missed you and Henry too, it would be great to get to see you both, if we ever get out of here that is." She continued. The two shared a look of humor, but were soon interrupted by the sound of something hitting the office door, they instinctively moved away from each other, not wanting to rouse any suspicion from Hotch or start any rumors about them spreading. "Um, who is it?" Emily asked awkwardly, not really sure what the right thing to say was.

"It's just my Chocolate God of Thunder trying to break down my door to get you out, Princess." Garcia said, the statement followed up by a whisper that sounded suspiciously like "Gorgeous, make sure you don't hurt my babies." By which she obviously meant her computers.

"I'll try not to, Doll face." Derek replied, his voice accompanied by the sound of his body hitting the door and snapping metal, the door swung open and Morgan flexed his muscles, grinning proudly at his achievement.

"My HERO!" Penelope exclaimed, throwing her arms around Derek's neck and kissing him on the cheek several times. JJ and Emily gave each other knowing grins, only Penelope and Derek, they shook their heads in unison. Hotch walked towards them.

"Aaah, Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau, it seems, due to circumstances out of my control, you are required to work from home for a few days," Hotch started, he turned to Emily. "Prentiss, I will have to process the paperwork for your leave at home and give it to you on Thursday, is that okay?" Emily nodded, "Very good. Of course I will call you both if we have a case." The women nodded and went to their desks to grab their bags individually; their eyes had become accustomed to the darkness. As they walked towards the stairs, 'conveniently' at the same time. Emily said to JJ,

"So, Jennifer, can you come over and help me with that um... case file?" JJ got the hint quickly.

"Yes, Em. I would love to."


	15. Chapter 15

When the two women reached JJ's, they ran out of their cars as fast as they could, getting soaked from all the rain, and rushed inside; JJ held the door open for Emily.

"My god! We're soaked!" JJ said, her top clinging to her, begging to be ripped off.

"Hmmm?" Emily replied, momentarily distracted by the see-throughness of JJ's top. "Yeah, soaked." She agreed. JJ took a step towards the brunette, realizing that the other woman was focusing mainly on her chest area.

"It doesn't... Bother you, that my clothes are all wet and clingy does it?" She said, tilting her head slightly so her lips were barely an inch from the other woman's, she knew what she was doing to her, and she loved it.

"Umm... no." Emily answered, realizing that the lie probably wasn't very believable. She cleared her throat. "No, it doesn't."

"That's good. I better go and get changed, you coming with? I must have some clothes for you somewhere."

"Sure, I'll be right there, just want to put the coffee machine on; I broke mine."

"Okay." JJ answered, going to her room and picking out some comfy clothes to put on.

* * *

_"Damn." _Emily thought, putting some coffee into a mug. _"Does she even realize how freaking hot she is?"_

"EM!" She heard, almost dropping her mug, before she realized it was just JJ.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Get your butt in here!" Emily knew better then to argue with JJ, so she just made her way towards her bedroom.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, her voice clearly full of concern. JJ, who was half dressed and still a bit soggy, walked towards the other woman and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

"I missed you." She answered simply, pulling the brunette further into her embrace.

"You missed me?" Emily repeated, in disbelief.

"Yeah, I missed you." JJ affirmed.

"I've been away from you for what? 10 minutes? And you missed me already?" JJ gave Emily a sad look at this question.

"Why? Didn't you miss me?" she asked, raising her eyebrow and giving the brunette her best puppy dog eyes. Emily pretended to think for a second or two.

"With every fiber of my being." she confessed, burrowing her head into the crook in JJ's neck; it felt good to breath in the other woman's scent, which was a mix of sweet powder and just JJ, and to know that the other woman felt the same way she did.

"Well, there you are then." JJ nodded, pulling away from the hug and continuing to get dressed, "You got me all wet again! Go and get changed!" She demanded, pointing Emily towards the bathroom. Emily started towards it, before realizing that she didn't have anything to change into.

"Jennifer," she said.

"Yes." JJ answered, trying not to shiver at the sound of Emily's voice.

"I don't have any clothes to change into." She was answered by a pile of clothes being tossed into her arms. "Um... Thanks." She said, going to get changed.

* * *

The women sat in JJ's living room, both wearing tracksuits, stealing glances from one another.

"What is this?" Emily asked bluntly, taking JJ by surprise.

"What do you mean? What is what?" The blonde replied.

"This." Emily repeated, entwining their fingers and kissing JJ's hand. "What are we?"

"I'm not sure." JJ admitted, thinking about it for a while. "I know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me... I think that means we are..."

"Don't say it." Emily interrupted.

"I gotta say it." JJ grinned, "Girlfriends." Emily grimaced slightly.

"Jennifer Jareau is my girlfriend." She said aloud, "I actually like the way that sounds."

"Good." JJ replied, leaning forward and kissing Emily's cheek gently.

"I can't tell you how much you mean to me, Jennifer."

"I already know." JJ assured her, "Now, as fun as this is, and I promise, it is, we really should get some work done, we are working from home after all."

"Yeah, we are." She agreed, "But then again, I'm not at home, am I, Agent Jareau?"

"You are not, Agent Prentiss." JJ said, fairly sure that she knew where the other woman was going with this, "So I guess, working from home would be rather difficult for you." Emily nodded,

"It would, so there we face a problem."

"You get the popcorn, I'll put The L Word on Netflix," JJ ordered.

"I like the way you think." Emily approved, heading into the kitchen.

"I try."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - SO SORRY that I have taken so long to upload, and I know it must seem like I just keep making excuses for myself, but I've been getting really bad headaches lately, it kinda feels like I have a Duvet stuffed inside my skull, and it makes it hard for me to sit at a computer screen for too long, but I'm trying to work through it. I WILL NOT GIVE UP! ~ R **

"Jennifer," Emily said softly, kissing the other woman's nose, "Jennifer, please stop crying." She brushed the blonde's hair out of her face, "Please, tell me what's wrong, I want to help you. Please, I'm here for you."

"It's nothing." JJ said through sobs.

"It must be something if you're crying about it. Talk to me, Jennifer." Emily really didn't know what to do, she had helped JJ through so much in the past, but now they were together, so it was different. She wanted to know why her girlfriend had suddenly burst into tears.

"My Mom's ill, and Dad just called; She's disorientated and asking for Rosaline. It's just brought stuff back up, you know? I'm sorry to drag you into this." JJ said, knowing that their relationship was less than a day old, she didn't want to ruin it by acting to clingy and scaring Emily away.

"Do you want to go and see your mom? We can go together." JJ shook her head, and Emily kissed her on her perfect lips. "Don't you dare apologise to me. Ever. I'm here for you Jennifer, not just for when you're happy, if you need to 'drag me into' anything, please don't hesitate." She followed her statement by more soft kisses. JJ smiled a little when she felt Emily's lips on hers, the kisses weren't seductive or expectant like they had been with so many of her previous girlfriends, they were caring and protective.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" JJ asked, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her sweater.

"It's more like what did _I _do to deserve _you._" Emily said, pulling the blonde into her embrace. "You're so perfect." This statement took JJ by surprise, nobody had ever called her perfect before. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Emily really was JJ's dream girl.

"Yes, please. That would be marvelous. You know where everything is." JJ answered.

"I do. I won't be long, don't go anywhere." Emily said, standing up and helping JJ up at the same time.

"I wouldn't dream of it." JJ assured her, she was surprised when she felt Emily's lips moving against hers. "What was that for?" She asked when Emily eventually pulled away.

"It was for you being you. And because I'm really going to miss you."

"Em, you're literally going into the next room." JJ pointed out.

"I know that, but it's still too far away from you. I wasted time, not telling you how I felt sooner, I want to spend as much time as I can with you." Emily said, walking towards the kitchen, not letting go of JJ's hand until her arm could not stretch to her, thus leaving JJ to ponder how much her life had changed in the last week.

* * *

A short while later, Emily returned to the living room carrying a tray, which was adorned with potato salad, sandwiches and fruit.

"That's a lot for just the two of us don't you think." JJ asked,

"Perhaps." Emily replied vaguely, tilting her head a little, "But, we're going to have a picnic." JJ smiled at this.

"A picnic huh? Well, you picked the perfect day for it." She pointed out, gesturing to the still raging thunderstorm outside.

"A carpet picnic." Emily stated, sitting down on the floor.

"Carpet picnic?"

"Yeah, just sit down, it's a pretty simple concept; the clue is in the name 'Carpet Picnic'." JJ nodded, acknowledging that Emily was right; Emily was always right, and sat down on the carpet. "Jennifer, there's something I need to tell you," Emily started, JJ looked up, half a sandwich already in her mouth.

_"Oh God! Here it is. Here's the part when she tells me this was all some kind of twisted joke." _She thought. "What is it?" She said.

"I've asked Hotch to give me all my authorized leave for this year, it was before all of this happened."

"Why?" JJ asked, looking rather confused.

"I... Uh, didn't want to rub what I did to you in you're face. I'm sorry, I should've spoken to you before hand. In hindsight I don't actually know what I thought it was going to solve. I mean, I really can't live without..." Emily was interrupted by JJ kissing her, a raw, fiery kiss that was broken only by the need for oxygen. "That was a really nice way to tell me to shut up." Emily smiled.

"It was, wasn't it? Well, here's what you're going to do; You're going to call Hotch and tell him you changed you're mind, then we're going to go to work on thursday and kick some serious criminal ass." JJ told Emily.

"What about the 'No Inter-Office Fraternization' rule?" Emily asked, worried that one of them would have to leave the team.

"That's where the serious kicking of criminal ass comes in; We prove that we can still work together _prior_ to telling Hotchner." JJ said wisely, actually rather proud of herself.

"You're so smart." Emily told JJ, tilting her head and batting her eyelashes.

"How do you think I pulled off being straight for so long?"

"That's true." Emily nodded. JJ smiled, the happiest she had been for a long time, and then a wicked grin spread across her face.

"So, how about you tell me that secret now?" She asked,

"Jennifer Jareau, you are impossible." Emily told her.

"I know." JJ acknowledged. "But that's what you love about me."

"You're right there." Emily admitted, kissing her girlfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you want for dinner?" JJ asked from the kitchen.

"You," Emily thought out loud. She realized what she had said and coughed over her words. "Um... I don't mind, whatever you've got." she corrected.

"I've got some steaks in the refrigerator, is that okay with you?" JJ asked, leaning her head through the kitchen door.

"Yes, that sounds great, would you like me to set the table?" Emily answered. JJ smiled, Emily could not be more perfect.

"Yes, please, Em, the cutlery is in the cabinet, if you need anything just ask." There was nothing Emily could think of, but she started her task of setting the table.

* * *

"Jennifer," Emily called about 15 minutes later, "I hate to interrupt you being all domestic goddess," She stressed the word goddess, to let JJ know just how perfect she was to the other woman, "but where's Henry?"

"Oh, yeah, it's about time I go and pick him up from his minder's. I guess I'll go now. Can you keep an eye on the food?" JJ replied, taking off the apron she had at some point acquired.

"No, you stay here, I can get Henry. His minder knows me, and if she won't hand him over I'll just flash my gun." Emily said jokingly,

"Em, you can't do that, that's perfectly illegal." JJ said, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Calm down, I was joking." Emily stated, pulling on her jacket over the sweater she was wearing, and bracing herself to go out into the storm. "I won't be long. Love you, bye." She said, running out of the building towards her car. "Oh CRAP!" She yelled, when she realized what she had just said. _"Love you."_she replayed in her head as she pulled out of the driveway and onto the road towards Henry's sitters. It wasn't really what she had said that caused her so much grief; she did love JJ, although their relationship was so fresh, she had no doubt that she **was** in love with Jennifer Jareau, impossibly so, it was_ how _she said it. Sure JJ knew how Emily felt about her, she knew she was loved by the other woman, but Emily had wanted to save the I Love Yous for later in their relationship, when she could make it mean something, when she could plan something romantic for her girlfriend, she hadn't, in a million years, meant to blurt it out _before _even their _first_ date! Emily Prentiss was, to put it shortly, mortified.

* * *

Before she knew it, Emily was outside Henry's sitter's, she rushed out of the car towards the door, getting drenched anyway, and knocked impatiently, a young girl, about 17, Sarah or something Emily thought, answered the door, she smiled, obviously Emily wasn't who she had been expecting.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side, she clearly didn't remember Emily.

"Yes, I'm here to collect Henry." The girl nodded her head at Emily's statement and then frowned,

"You're not JJ." She said, rather idiotically.

"No, I'm not, I'm her girlfriend," _"God, it felt good to say that!" _She noted "Emily Prentiss, we've met before. Several times." She added. The girl didn't look convinced. Emily fumbled around in the pocket of her jacket, trying to find her badge, Sarah look scared and recoiled slightly behind the door, knowing what line of work JJ was in must've put her on edge slightly. Emily finally found what she was looking for and handed over her badge, "See? Emily Prentiss, FBI." She snapped impatiently, Sarah smiled, obviously remembering Emily.

"Ah, yes, I remember you now. Sorry for being so rude, it's just, with all the weirdos running around trying to snatch little kids, you can't be too careful. I'm sure you understand that, being an FBI Agent." Sarah reasoned, Emily nodded slightly.

"Yes, of course I understand." She acknowledged, "I'm sorry, but can I get Henry now? I'm in a bit of a rush to get him home," Emily said, feeling a bit silly asking permission to get her girlfriend's, _she would never get used to the happiness that word caused her_, son from a teenager. Sarah opened the door wider to let Emily in.

"Of course," She said, "come in."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - So chapter 18 is finally up! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have a HUGE thanks to say to my loyal band of readers and followers, who have read through chapter 10, (when most people stopped there.) I love you all! Please review, I want to know what you think, even bad reviews are good because I am only young (I'm 14 in case you didn't know) so I want to know how I can improve my writing. Thanks ~ R.**

"Hey." JJ said, opening the door to Emily and Henry, they were soaking wet. "I'll go and put Henry down, feel free to get changed if you want, your other clothes should be dry by now, dinner won't be long." She continued. Emily tried to speak, but was dumbfounded for a moment or two, and let her mouth open and close a few times; JJ looked amazing, she was wearing a red t-shirt and skinny jeans that clung to her in all the right places.

"Yes. Good. Great. I'll be right back." Emily managed, rushing into the bathroom, where her clothes were, "What is it about her? She makes me feel so... I can't even place what she makes me feel. How can she have so much power over me? I've never felt so in love, so early." She said to herself, looking in the mirror at herself. Not wanting to keep JJ waiting for too long, Emily quickly changed and left the clothes she had borrowed from JJ on the counter. When she came out of the bathroom, she found JJ in the kitchen with her back to Emily. Emily walked up behind JJ and wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist, causing JJ to jump a little, before she realized it was just her girlfriend.

"Hey," Said JJ softly, leaning in to Emily's embrace.

"Hey," Emily repeated, kissing JJ's neck. "You look amazing." JJ turned around and put her own arms around Emily, cupping the brunette's neck.

"You don't scrub up too badly yourself, Em." JJ commented, kissing Emily and sending chilly shivers through the both of them. "Dinner's almost ready, why don't you go and sit down?" She murmured, trying to save herself from falling into Emily's eyes. Emily nodded and released the blonde from her embrace, heading towards the dining table.

* * *

The women were midway through their meal when, as they had both expected, the conversation turned to their coming out stories.

"So when did you know?" JJ asked, taking a sip of her wine, which she, for some reason, was drinking through a straw.

"If I'm honest, I think I always knew." Emily confessed, "But I didn't admit it to myself until I was about 14." She continued.

"14? That's pretty young." JJ said.

"I guess so, yeah." Emily shrugged, and suddenly became very interested in pushing her food around on the plate.

"How did you know?" JJ continued, seemingly unaware of Emily's internal conflict; She had never told anyone this story before, and, although she truly loved and trusted JJ with all her heart, she wasn't sure if she was ready to give up that part of herself, she was much more vulnerable than she made out. She paused for a second before allowing herself to open up to her girlfriend.

"I think I knew when I wanted to kiss girls, and then as I got older, I started to want to do..." She hesitated, not sure how to word what she was trying to say. "Other stuff." She said finally, "I thought I was Bisexual for a long time, before I realized that all I feel for guys is deep friendship and respect, and what I feel for girls is something _completely _different." JJ smiled; she was witnessing Emily Prentiss coming out of her shell for the second time that day. "So, when did you know?" Emily asked, sitting back a little in her chair.

"I won't say I always knew, because I don't think I did; I think I was around 18 when I realized that it wasn't just hormones. Growing up, I never knew there was anything but straight, and when Rosaline killed herself, it distracted me from whatever I was feeling for a while, you know?" Emily nodded, putting a reassuring hand on JJ's shoulder. "But now, I don't know how I missed it." JJ continued, a little more light-heartedly. Emily smiled and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend.

"So much has changed in the past week, so much." She said, reflecting back on the week past. "I'm so fortunate after what I said to you, I don't know how I will ever make it up to you." She looked down, ashamed of herself, before JJ put a hand under her chin, tilting up Emily's head.

"You don't have to make it up to me, Em." JJ assured her, the blonde sat up straight and re-positioned her shirt, "Besides, I'll be holding it over you, so you've really done me a favor." She continued, Emily laughed, her smile making JJ's day. "It's so strange." JJ whispered, "We haven't even been together for a day, yet I feel like this is the longest relationship I've ever been in; I feel like I've been with you for years." She continued, falling ever deeper into Emily's brown eyes.

"That's because we're meant to be together, Jennifer." Emily's smile widened as she spoke. "I love you, Jennifer Jareau; You've made me the happiest woman alive." She said, without a hint of doubt or sarcasm in her voice.


	19. Chapter 19

JJ sat speechless opposite Emily, unsure how to react to the brunette's outburst. JJ loved Emily immensely, and she was ready to say it, she just hadn't expected Emily to say "I love you" so soon. JJ gulped, she realized that they had been sat in silence for a few minutes by the time she replied.

"I don't think so." JJ managed, giving Emily a look of disbelief and confusion. Emily started to panic, thinking that she had told JJ she loved her too soon and scared her away, but she bit back the tears that were trying to fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I'll go now." Emily said, standing up and turning her face away from JJ, hiding her tears. Emily tucked her chair under the table and started to make her way towards the door before JJ grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled the other woman towards her.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked, kissing away the tears that had started to fall down Emily's face. "I don't want you to go anywhere." She continued, moving her lips down and touching them briefly to the brunette's.

"I thought you wanted me to go." Emily replied, shuddering slightly because of the sobs.

"Of course I don't want you to go." JJ told her, as if Emily had just suggested the weirdest thing in the world. "I just want to know why you lied to me." JJ tilted her head and arched an eyebrow, looking intently at the brunette, Emily looked confused and bit her lower lip.

"Lied to you? I didn't lie to you." Emily said, JJ stood up and took the brunette's hands in hers.

"You must've lied to me, Em." JJ told her, a slight smile tugging at her lips, but she attempted to suppress it. "You said I have made you the happiest woman alive, yet, since meeting you and receiving your love, I have been the happiest woman alive." JJ told her, matter-of-a-factly. Emily smiled broadly, giggling lightly at how amazing JJ really was. She leaned her forehead towards her girlfriend's and kissed the other woman briefly.

"I have to disagree with you there, Agent Jareau." Emily said, kissing JJ's hand.

"Really? Well, I'd love to hear you're opinions some day, Agent Prentiss." JJ answered huskily, standing up and going in for a full kiss: Slipping her tongue inside Emily's mouth and running her fingers through her girlfriend's raven hair. Emily reacted by pushing JJ towards a wall, but when they reached it, Emily spun them round and slammed herself against the wall, not wanting to hurt JJ by slamming her into the room divider. JJ pulled away slightly, partially because her throat was burning and she needed oxygen, and partially to say "I love you too, Emily Prentiss."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Emily whined, as JJ started towards the kitchen.

"To get dessert, now, sit down." JJ ordered, Emily obeyed curiously, as JJ left her alone and fumbled around for a few seconds. A short while later JJ returned with a can of whipped cream, strawberries and a blindfold. "Voila." JJ said, looking rather proud of herself.

"What's the blindfold for?" Emily asked, then she suddenly realized. "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do are you?" She continued, sure that JJ was about to attempt to reenact both of their favorite scene from their favorite show.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in so long, things have just been getting on top of me I guess, hopefully I'm going to get that sorted out soon, so here is chapter 20, I am very excited for the rest of the story, I think it's going to strike some feelings in people. I've had writer's block, but I'm trying to work through it. So have fun reading, please review. ~ R.**

* * *

Emily was sitting in her chair, blindfolded. Since she could not see, her other senses were what she was relying on, she knew JJ was close because she could hear the blonde's soft breaths, Emily subconsciously licked her lips.

On the other side of the blindfold, JJ smirked, she loved having this control over Emily, she had almost never seen the brunette so powerless, after a few seconds, JJ couldn't hold back any longer, and she crashed her lips against her girlfriend's. Emily was rather taken by surprise, but quickly enough her lips molded over JJ's, and her tongue found safe passage to meet the other woman's. JJ pulled away, she didn't want to, she loved kissing Emily, and she loved that she could; the brunette's lips were intoxicating, but her throat was burning and she needed oxygen. Emily still had her mouth half open, giving JJ the perfect opportunity to fill it with whipped cream.

Emily was startled by JJ suddenly filling her mouth with what she knew was whipped cream, normally she would've felt weird, having her mouth filled with something that she did not put there, but she knew what JJ was going to do next, and it significantly calmed her down. Soon enough, she felt JJ's tongue swirling around in her mouth, licking out the cream that was there, the blonde did this very sensually, leaving Emily breathless. When JJ had finally finished what she set out to do, she reluctantly pulled back. She smiled at her handiwork, she could tell Emily was breathless.

"You're very beautiful, you know that right?" JJ asked, her lips ghosting over Emily's, before she finally pressed her lips briefly over her girlfriend's. "I mean, have you seen yourself? I didn't know that something could be so beautiful." The blonde continued. Emily shook her head,

"I never knew something could be so beautiful until I met you. If anyone in this relationship is beautiful, it's you." Emily smiled, she creased her eyebrows slightly, "Jennifer, can I ask you a question?" She started, pulling the blindfold away and gazing into the blonde's amazing eyes. JJ nodded, and smiled: Emily was acting so cute. "When did you know how you felt about me?" Emily asked. JJ thought for a second.

"I guess, it was just before the Jack the Ripper copycat case." Emily nodded at JJ's statement. "And then, over time, my feelings just got stronger, like when we met that guy in the bar that said he was an FBI agent, that made me fall in love with you all over again, and now, every time I see you, I can't help but fall for you over and over again. God, that makes me sound like such a nerd." Emily smiled.

"I'm just sorry that I didn't tell you how I felt sooner. I'm so, so sorry." Emily replied. JJ shook her head.

"People aren't supposed to look back. I'm certainly not going to do it anymore." JJ assured her. Emily was shocked.

"My God! YOU ARE A NERD! You've read Slaughterhouse-Five?" Emily asked, her feelings for JJ deepening by the second. JJ nodded, giggling a bit. "That is SO hot!" The brunette almost jumped over the table, pouncing on JJ and straddling the blonde's thighs.

"Who knew you were so easy to please?" JJ asked, leaning up to meet her girlfriend's lips.

"Oh, Jennifer, Darling, you have _no_ idea!" Emily replied.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n - So very sorry for the wait... all I ever seem to do recently is apologise and make excuses for not writing, I'm having some weird problems (again) *yay* and I just haven't cared about any of this, I'm still getting the headaches and I can't concentrate for long amounts of time, even though I try, I really do. Some days I feel really low and can't think or function properly. (So if you notice the chapters getting smaller, that's why.). But this story is something I need to do, and hopefully I'll be getting my act together soon, and I'll try to carry on writing until then. I'm so sorry for being such a drama queen, I'm not trying to seek attention I just want to let you know what's going on. ****As always, review, favourite and enjoy the chapter... ~ R. (P.S, did anyone see Orange is the New Black season 2? It was so good right, Taystee and Poussey (Episode 4) ... no words.) (P.P.S, HAPPY PRIDE MONTH EVERYBODY!" I wish I could make it to London Pride, but I live 60 miles away, and I can't afford the travel fees. I might make it to Brighton Pride but I'm not sure.)**

"Get off me!" JJ wailed playfully, her arms flailing in attempt to remove her girlfriend from on top of her.

"You know what?" Emily started, bringing her face down to make her lips meet JJ's. "I don't think you want me to do that." she continued, lightly brushing her fingertips against JJ's sides.

"I don't?" JJ asked, tilting her head slightly and raising an eyebrow.

"No," Emily shook her head, "no you don't." She kissed JJ again, and then began to tickle her girlfriend.

"No! Get off! Don't tickle me! No!" JJ managed through giggles. "Please, stop. I can't breathe!" She continued, attempting to roll over to protect her sensitive belly. Emily laughed at her girlfriend's wriggling. Not wanting to hurt JJ, she stood up, releasing the blonde from her grasp.

"Ha, weakling." Emily smirked, decidedly superior to the blonde, who was still the floor. JJ frowned, feining despair. "Oh, get up, Jennifer... Don't be a killjoy." The brunette extended her arm towards her girlfriend.

"On the contrary," JJ started, grabbing the brunette's wrist and pulling her back down to the floor. "I found that," she gestured to her girlfriend who was now just a tangle of arms and legs on the carpet next to her. "rather amusing." She finished, grinning wildly.

"Okay," Smiled Emily, putting her hands up in surrender "I deserved that." She admitted

"Yes, you did." agreed JJ, her smile growing from ear to ear. The blonde rolled over so she was now positioned above her girlfriend, "But, I love you anyway, so I'm going to get over it real fast." She told Emily, dropping her head to meet her girlfriend's lips, her hair falling around them like a curtain of silky, blonde sexiness.

"You are?" Emily asked between kisses, JJ nodded and held the brunette's bottom lip between her own, nibbling lightly on the delicious flesh.

"Yeah, I am." JJ smiled, kissing her girlfriend once again. JJ was shocked when Emily pulled away from her and gazed into her crystal blue eyes. The brunette's own brown eyes widened, and soft tears ran down her beautiful face.

"I love you, Jennifer Jareau. I wish I had told you earlier, but you know now, and that's all that matters to me. We may have only been together for less than a day, but you and Henry are already my family, I will love you both for the rest of my days." JJ kissed away Emily's tears, she held her girlfriend's hands in hers and slowly her own tears started to fall.

"You are Henry and I's family too, Emily. And these hands," She kissed the brunette's hands. "hold my heart," She pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug and whispered into her ear; "So please, don't clap." Both women giggled slightly and kissed each other passionately, their love overpowering the need for oxygen for a long time, JJ pulled away after a few minutes and whispered in Emily's ear again; "Stay with me, tonight. Nothing funny, I just need you around me, please... Stay?" Emily smiled and answered her girlfriend with another kiss. It was a kiss that declared Love, Longing and, inevitably, Lust. JJ slowly started to let her hand roam around the brunette's body. As if on cue, Henry started to wail in his cot, Emily jumped up, faster then JJ had ever seen anyone get up before, and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, she lead her towards the toddler's room,

"Come on. Let's go!" She giggled, an excited smile on her face.

As the two women knelt over the sleeping toddler, JJ caught sight of her girlfriend's face, and felt her heart jump at how content she looked, and how good her girlfriend was with her son. Then she knew for sure, even more than before, that Emily was her only, and she was for keeps.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - No more excuses or apologies. Thank you for all the support you have given me through reviews, I am starting to take steps to get my act together but somehow, becoming further away from normality :S. Please enjoy the chapter, Review, Favorite and PM me if you want. Have a nice day ~ R**

JJ sat on her bed, picking imaginary pieces of lint off a blanket while Emily brushed her teeth with JJ's spare toothbrush.

"Emily! Hurry up! It doesn't take 45 years to brush your teeth you know!" JJ yelled into the bathroom.

"Jennifer, be quiet, you'll wake Henry. Yes, I know. I'll be out in a minute." Emily replied, her voice kind of muffled from behind the bathroom door. Inside the bathroom, Emily straightened her borrowed pajama top and took a deep breath; This was the first night she would hold JJ in her arms knowing that she was hers. She was the luckiest woman alive. When she walked into the bedroom, JJ was sprawled across the bed, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her blonde hair fanning out around her head. Emily giggled, how could the blonde still look so beautiful? "Are you alright there, Babe?" Emily asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No. I had to wait too long for you to get out of the bathroom. I am now 100 years old... I am now dead." JJ replied.

"Ah, I see." Emily started, beginning to climb on top of her girlfriend. "Well then, I guess I'm going to have to give you the kiss of life." Emily said, dropping from her arms on to the other woman's chest and kissing her girlfriend with all the intensity her body could possible muster. JJ''s lips tasted even better than normal; the tingly mint from both their mouths dancing around their tongues. When Emily pulled away she could see JJ was breathless and feel her breasts pushing against her own chest as she struggled for breaths. "Now, you seem to be very much alive." Emily pointed out, JJ looked down at herself, feigning surprise.

"MY GOD!" She exclaimed. "IT'S A MIRACLE." She kissed Emily again. "I knew you were a miracle worker!" She kissed Emily again. "I love you, Emily." She kissed Emily again, more lustfully this time, their mouths molding together as JJ permitted herself to roam freely around her girlfriend's body, until she felt Emily's hands pull her own away, and the brunette gave her a longing glance, biting her lip seductively. It was like she knew that JJ was squirming for her.

"Sorry, Jennifer." Emily smirked, "But I don't even get to first base on the first date, let alone telling someone I love them before the actual first date and I will definitely not stretch to going all the way, I need to give you something to look forward to." She joked.

"Someone eh?" JJ asked, "Tell a lot of people you love them do you?" She continued playfully.

"No," Emily answered with a grin. "Only the ones that are FBI agents called Jennifer Jareau and have a 2 year old son called Henry, but you know..." She pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug.

"O-M-G!" JJ started, feigning shock. "Nobody mentioned anything about you at the annual Agent-Jennifer-Jareau(s)-with-son(s)-called-Henry Meeting! I am SO MAD!" She giggled, before flopping back onto the bed, pulling Emily with her.

* * *

JJ and Emily snuggled together, under the comforter, nestled in a warm hug. JJ kissed Emily's forehead and smiled at her.

"So, about this first date..." She started

"Wait and see Mi Amore, wait and see." Emily interrupted.

"I've learned that waiting is the most difficult bit, and I want to get used to the feeling, knowing that you're with me, even when you're not by my side." JJ said. Emily grinned.

"Paulo Coelho huh? Two can play that game!" She thought for a moment "The two hardest tests on the spiritual road are the patience to wait for the right moment and the courage not to be disappointed with what we encounter."

"Are you actually trying to out-Coelho me?" JJ asked, Emily nodded. "Oh it's on!" JJ started

"Like Donkey Kong." Emily continued

"Mmm Hmm" JJ agreed.

"Bring it!" Emily demanded

"So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you." Quoted JJ.

"When we love, we always strive to become better than we are. When we strive to become better than we are, everything around us becomes better too." Emily retaliated.

"And, when you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it." JJ replied.

"Oh! You went there!" Emily gasped

"DAMN RIGHT I WENT THERE!" JJ stated.

"The simple things are also the most extraordinary things, and only the wise can see them." Emily said, her mind still full of an abundance of quotes.

"One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving." JJ returned.

"When you find your path, you must not be afraid. You need to have sufficient courage to make mistakes. Disappointment, defeat, and despair are the tools God uses to show us the way." Emily supplied.

"Don't give in to your fears. If you do, you won't be able to talk to your heart." JJ answered, almost whispering in Emily's ear.

"This is what we call love. When you are loved, you can do anything in creation. When you are loved, there's no need at all to understand what's happening, because everything happens within you." Emily uttered, knowing that she had taken victory.

"Okay... Okay." JJ held her hands up. "You win." She admitted.

"As long as you love me, I always win." Emily replied, turning the lights off and kissing her Girlfriend softly before they both drifted into long, peaceful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Emily woke up first the next morning, JJ still in her arms, and sighed with contentment; she couldn't remember when she had last been so happy. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind, and she took one more longing look at JJ, before sliding carefully out of bed, making sure not to wake the sleeping beauty from her peaceful slumber, and made her way to the bathroom where she got dressed. The weather seemed to have cleared up, making it a perfect day for what Emily had planned. She grabbed her keys from the hook near JJ's door, and was about to head out before it occurred to her to leave a note - she probably wouldn't be back before JJ awoke.

"Jennifer - Had to head out to run some errands; Feed Sergio etc. I won't be long. I love you xx Emily." She wrote, signing off with a series of hearts at the edge of the paper, before placing the note in the kitchen and heading out.

* * *

Emily's first port of call was her own apartment, where she had a shower, changed her clothes and repacked her Go-Bags just in case. She also left a bowl of Cat food out for Serge, who didn't seem to be home at that moment.

After she had done that, she went to the mall; She had to get a second key cut for her apartment, and the kiosk at the mall was faster than going to a locksmiths.

While she waited for her key to be cut, she went to a jewelry store, where she bought a small, silver heart-shaped key ring and had the words "Remember that wherever your heart is, there you will find your treasure." engraved onto it. She was pleased: The key ring was inexpensive, but didn't look tacky or excessively flashy, it was subtle, and humbly beautiful, much like the woman it was bought for.

"Fan of The Alchemist eh?" The Jeweler asked.

"Something like that." Emily smiled, before handing over her money and heading out of the store; she had lots left to do.

After collecting the key and leaving the mall, she drove over to her favorite 5-star restaurant in Virginia: Rocinanté, she booked a table for two for 8:00pm, it was pricey, but it was the best.

She was on her way back to JJ's, but remembered to stop at a florist on the way back, and bought a bunch of roses. She grinned. This, was going to be the best date EVER!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to one beautiful Norwegian fan of mine, whose name will not be mentioned. Du er perfekt, huske at. (sorry, my linguistic talents don't stretch to Norwegian :S) . Much love ~ R.**

JJ woke up to an empty bed. _"Oh..." _she thought. _"It was just a dream. I'm so stupid for even fantasizing that." _she sighed to herself and got out of bed, stumbling blindly towards the kitchen in search of coffee. _"How could I even believe that? Emily would never love me." _JJ poured her coffee out and sat down, putting her head in her hands and sobbing lightly, she was interrupted by the ringing of her doorbell. "Who is it?" She asked, making her way towards the door.

"It's me." Emily's voice replied.

"Oh," JJ opened the door "Emily, come in." She smiled, leading the brunette towards the kitchen.

"I'll just get dressed, I'll be right with you." JJ told her, Emily nodded as JJ went into her bedroom and got dressed.

_"Well, that was weird." _Emily thought, pouring herself some coffee. After a few sips she was joined by a now dressed JJ, who looked, frankly, ravishing.

"You look good." Emily complimented.

"Thanks." JJ replied quietly, her stomach sinking. "So do you want to drive or should I?" She asked. Emily looked confused, but assumed they had planned something that she had forgotten about, seeing as she had no idea where they were going, she invited her girlfriend to drive them.

"You can, if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine." JJ replied. She looked rather forlorn, Emily wondered why. "Let's go."

* * *

The women were inside the confines of the car, which meant they had to make small talk, which JJ was dreading. She decided that she should tell Emily about her dream now, to avoid it coming out awkwardly later. She was driving to Cafe Celedon, assuming that Emily had come over for a breakfast date that she had simply forgotten.

"You'll never guess the dream I had last night." JJ started.

"Really?" Emily turned to look at the driving blonde. "Tell me more."

"I dreamt that I told you I loved you and then we argued, but then we got together. Weird huh?" JJ laughed awkwardly, slight tears in the corners of her eyes.

**P.S: BYEEEEEEEEE (Trademark Van Buren Greeting/ Farewell.)**


	25. Chapter 25

Emily suddenly realized that JJ hadn't found her note, and she thought yesterday was a dream, it was kind of cute actually. The brunette managed to stifle a few giggles.

"Was it a bad dream, Jennifer?I mean, did you not enjoy it?" Emily asked, looking deep into JJ's beautiful blue eyes. JJ shook her head, tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Em, but it was the best dream I've ever had. I am in love with you, and have been for years. I'm so sorry." The blonde managed to breathlessly splutter through sobs. Emily smiled a loving smile, took the other woman's hands in hers and wiped each of her tears away.

"Well, that's good news, Miss Jareau." Emily assured her, leaning in close. "Because, I too am in love with you, and have been for many years."

"You are?" JJ asked, her voice thick with tears. Emily nodded, pulling JJ in and kissing her forehead.

"Also,that is _very_ good news, because it was not a dream, My love." Emily whispered. JJ pulled back, and looked at the one true love of her life and smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"It wasn't?" she giggled - Emily shook her head. "I'm so stupid." Emily shook her head again.

"No, Jennifer, you're not stupid. You gave us another chance to admit our feelings to one another, speaking of which..." Emily did not finish what she was going to say, instead she pulled JJ in for the most passionate, raw, kiss they had ever shared - you could see the sparks flying off their lips when they finally broke apart, JJ leant back on her car seat and grinned wildly.

"SO glad that wasn't a dream." she said, giving her girlfriend another peck.

"It's always nice to know I'm the girl of your dreams though." Emily replied.

"Oh, baby, how could you not be?"

* * *

"Jennifer, can I ask you a question?" Emily said, half way through her bagel.

"Sure. What is it?" JJ smiled, looking up from her very full plate of bacon and eggs.

"Why did you lie to everyone about being straight? Why would you make up a boyfriend? And what made you tell me how you felt after all this time?"

"That's 3 questions... But let me think, I guess I lied about being straight because I was scared to tell everyone... I mean, I only told Garcia the day before I told you. And once I'd started lying, it was too hard to stop, so I made up a boyfriend to cover my tracks... Which seems really stupid now I think about it. It took me so long to tell you because I was scared that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore if I confessed my feelings, and that would've broken my heart... Did break my heart. But, one day I just realized I had to tell you. So I did, and it started this. You made me the happiest woman alive, Baby. I will always love you." JJ confessed, hoping Emily would understand her feelings. Emily smiled. "What is it?"

"Did you tell Garcia about your feelings while I was in the bathroom at breakfast?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, why?" JJ answered, Emily chuckled.

"Because _I_ told her while _you _were in the bathroom." Emily told her. JJ chuckled too.

"We definitely are meant to be together, huh?"

"Oh yes, Jareau, yes we are." If they hadn't been sat in a full cafe right then, JJ would've kissed Emily, kissed her with all the passion the little blonde could manage. But neither of them were big on the whole PDA thing, so she just grabbed her hand.

"I love you, Prentiss."

"I love you too, Baby."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - So a new chapter after a few months... I hope you are going to enjoy it. So sorry it's been so long in the making, but I got really ill and I couldn't work, my writing was beginning to suck as well. However, as it's (Almost) a new school year and everything, I take great joy in presenting to you the next page of my Jemily story. Hope this chapter is better than the last (It's probably going to be a bit more suggestive, so let me know if you'd like more of this kinda stuff)****, Happy reading (Also, feel free to follow me on twitter - tarhoumaf I will definitely (probably) follow you back.)**

** Enough said, on with the story ~ R**

* * *

"Jayje..." Emily started, helping JJ carry heavy bags of groceries into her kitchen, JJ stopped where she stood and dumped her share of the bags on to the already cluttered counter top.

"Yes..." she drawled, blowing a few strands of rebel hair out of her eyes; sashaying towards her girlfriend and wrapping her hands around the other woman's waist; resting her chin gently on Emily's shoulder. "What is it?" Emily smiled, placing her bags delicately on an adjacent counter and turning round to capture her girl's lips with her own.

"Well, I was just wondering, why is it that you need so many groceries?" Her question raised a pout from JJ.

"Henry gets hungry. It's not his fault, he's a growing boy." JJ replied defensively, turning away from the other woman in false irritation. Emily reached towards her girlfriend and smoothed stray pieces of hair behind her ear; Chuckling softly.

"Yes, Jennifer, I'm sure Henry just loves tucking into 'Hungry-Man Beef Pot Roast.'" The brunette suggested sarcastically, quirking an eyebrow and picking up a pre-packaged TV meal. JJ snatched the meal from Emily's hands playfully and shoved it into a nearby cupboard.

"So... I love TV meals, but so does every other red-blooded American! You're just going to have to deal, because you love me. And I love food. Simples." JJ stated, turning and pulling the beautiful brunette closer to her and into a shower brief but passionate kisses.

"Do I now?" Emily asked, between kisses.

"Yeah." JJ replied smugly. "Now, just shut up and kiss me, Agent Prentiss." The feisty blonde ordered, pulling her girlfriend ever closed until neither could tell when one body ended and the next began: They were simply two parts of one whole being. Emily smirked, staring into JJ's dark, blue eyes; almost black with lust, want and longing. She took a second to inhale the other woman's natural scent.

"My pleasure, Agent Jareau." Emily answered, pushing the other woman back and lifting her onto the only space on the counter-top that wasn't pre-occupied with groceries. JJ groaned into the kiss, spurring her brunette girlfriend on.

Emily's body was fraught with panic: Her hand's couldn't decide where they wanted to be - indeed, which part of the blonde's goddess-like body they wished to worship. JJ herself seemed quite happy simply running her hands up and down the brunette's sides, occasionally stopping to acknowledge her ample breasts or posterior. After a few second's deliberation, Emily settled on tangling her hands into JJ's silky, golden locks.

* * *

After about three-quarters of an hour's worth of heated making out, the pair broke apart slowly, each of them holding their breath as they took in the celestial form of the other.

"As much as I love packing groceries with you... Which I do: I love it more than life itself - That was _much_ more fun." Emily wheezed with a playful wink. At that moment, something started stirring in the house, a deep, churning, bellowing wail. The women looked at each other, wondering where the horrendous sound was coming from, until wide smiles spread across each of their faces. Hand in hand, they made their way towards Henry's room.

* * *

"Is someone a little grouchy after waking up from their nap?" JJ asked, lifting her infant son from his cot. The little boy sniffed, starting to wail again. "Henry, sweetie, Mommy needs to do some work because Emily got her too distracted yesterday" the blonde shot a playful glance at her girlfriend "Could you please go back to sleep for a few more hours?"

"Nurr." Henry growled in the negative. JJ sighed, her son obviously didn't understand that she wasn't asking, but rather ordering.

"Well... Mommy's busy, them's the breaks, kid." JJ stated, crossing her arms over her chest; she turned to her girlfriend, her face softening slightly when she saw the brunette's reassuring face.

"It's okay. Baby, I'll look after Little Lord Jareau over here while you go and get your work done."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked, wondering if it was too much to ask of the brunette since their relationship was still so fresh.

"Of course. It's not exactly going to be the first time, and hopefully not the last. We'll be fine. Go do your thing."Emily assured, taking the small Jareau in her arms and kissing his forehead before ushering the other woman towards the door and giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"Thank you." JJ said, turning from the room and going to her home office to finally get some of that ominous paperwork done; knowing her son was in the best possible hands.

**A/N - Turned into more of a filler, but I think I did well, hopefully it's going to get better from here. Tell me what you thought - You're reviews are much appreciated, good or bad. ~ R**


	27. Chapter 27

JJ finished her work and shuffled her papers into neat piles before allowing her mind to wander for a short while. She smiled at how much her life had changed for the better in the last week, and thanked whatever gods she could think of that Emily had come into her life.

_"Jennifer Prentiss-Jareau..." _JJ thought to herself, running a hand subconsciously through her loose hair. _"Nice ring to it." _JJ smiled, thinking of the future she would have with her girlfriend. _"Wait, what am I thinking?" _She asked herself, straightening up in her chair and biting her lip at what she had just thought. She stood up, tucking her chair underneath her desk and walking slowly towards her son's bedroom. _"Emily and I have barely been together for 5 minutes and I'm already planning our wedding... Talk about U-Haul." _JJ shook her head at herself, forcing a laugh under her breath. JJ was pulled out of her mind by a strange noise coming from Henry's room. Frowning, she pushed open the door slightly and stood outside, watching to see what Emily was doing.

* * *

Emily had finally got her girlfriend's son to settle down and was sitting with him while he fell asleep. She was gently stroking the young boy's forehead as she sang him to sleep.  
"It takes two to make a thing go right, it takes two to make it outta sight." Emily sang, smiling at Henry's cooing. "I wanna rock right now, I'm Rob Base and I came to get down. I'm not internationally known but I'm known to rock the microphone." Emily continued her singing, oblivious to her girlfriend standing in the doorway

JJ put her hand over her mouth at what she was watching._"Is Emily Prentiss really singing eighties rap music to my son right now to get him to sleep? Can this girl get anymore dorky?" _JJ asked herself. _" Can this girl get any more perfect?" _She corrected with a smile.

"Because I get stupid, I mean outrageous, stay away from me if you're contagious. Cause I'm the winner, no, I'm not a loser." Emily sang, still stoking Henry's forehead as he began to close his eyes. JJ smiled at this sight, knowing she would remember this as long as she lived. " To be an M.C Is what I choose-a, Ladies love me, Girls adore me, I mean even the ones who never saw me." Emily continued, even though the boy was now asleep.

"Nice to know my girlfriend is modest." JJ laughed, taking now as the moment to make an entrance. Emily had no idea JJ was watching her, so covered her face in embarrassment when the blonde walked in.

"Oh. Jennifer!" Emily exclaimed, "I was just... Er..." The brunette continued, knowing she was going nowhere with this. "Nothing." She finished, hoping that the previous sentence somehow made sense.

"Rapping to my son?" JJ asked with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Er... Yeah." Emily confessed, blushing a terrible crimson shade.

"Em, come here." JJ demanded, pointing to the floor in front of her with her eyebrow raised. Emily nodded, watching the floor as she made her way over to her girlfriend. Once the brunette was in front of her, JJ wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulling her into a hug. "That was possibly the most amazing thing I've ever witnessed. Things like that, Miss Prentiss," JJ started, pulling away to look at Emily and brush a brunette strand from the other woman's face, "are the reasons I have for loving you madly."

Emily felt her face flush once again but for a very different reason as she pressed her lips against the blonde's. Both women's eyes fluttered to a close and after a few seconds Emily felt JJ's tongue swiping across her bottom lip; Demanding entrance, which the brunette eagerly gave. Their tongue's intertwined as they were no longer merely two, but now two parts of a whole being - So flush it was impossible to tell when one began and the other finished.

Emily could only hope that that kiss managed to communicate all the emotion she was too scared to reveal to JJ. She hoped that such a kiss would inform the blonde that when Emily looked into her eyes she saw the world in there, and when she kissed her girlfriend's gorgeous lips, she saw her future dance before her eyes. She honestly loved JJ with all her heart, and with this kiss she was promising that the words "I love you." Were belonging to the blonde - Were JJ's words now, she was free to take them from Emily's mouth as she wished. The brunette would only ever now say those words to her family: Jennifer, Henry and any future kids the two may have. This was because JJ had ruined Emily for anyone else, cursed her lungs to only breathe the sweet scent of Jennifer Jareau, but Emily did not care, for she did not want anyone else. She did not want to breathe anything other than Jennifer for as long as she may live. JJ pulled away, staring into Emily's eyes and brushing the other woman's hair behind her ear. She felt as though that kiss branded her, she could sense every word of what Emily was trying to tell her, and she had loved every word of it. The blonde rested her head gently on her girlfriend's chest, and took a few breaths of Emily's perfume.

"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." The blonde managed to utter, having no words of her own left to tell, so borrowing the words of Judy Garland.

"I love you." Emily smiled, kissing her girlfriend's head. "I love you and I will never love again for as long as I live. I promise it."

**A/N - "Yes, it was love at first sight. And I feel that after all these years, I have finally found my soul mate - Barbara Hershey."**

** (That would have been a good way to finish the story but you're not getting rid of me that easily, I still have so much left to write.)**

**If you watch OITNB and Ship Taystee and Poussey, Please check out the first chapter of my fanfiction 'Conquering Philophobia.'**

**Thanks for reading :D Don't forget to follow, favourite and review. ~ R**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - So because it is legitimately christmas day, and because I'm all ill and emotional right now, I've decided to post this new chapter. *Holds hands in surrender* I know I promised to upload more often, but life (basically love and break ups) got on top of me :( I'm here now though! MERRY CHRISTMAS! ~ R. (IF YOU WANT TO FOLLOW MY NEW YEARS RESOLUTION,** WHICH IS TO DONATE 365 ITEMS OF FOOD TO A FOOD BANK BY DECEMBER 31st 2015**, please visit my website - **** .com and leave me a comment) Thankyou ~ R. **

* * *

"Hurry _Up _Jennifer!" Emily moaned up the stairs, waiting for JJ to descend so they could go to dinner.

"Go away! I want to look nice for our first date!" JJ called back. Emily groaned.

"Don't be silly, babe - You always look nice." She replied, batting her eyelashes sweetly.

"Aww, thanks, Em." JJ smiled.

"Yeah, anytime... Now HURRY UP!" Emily shouted, beginning to lose patience.

"Honestly, patience is a virtue, Sweetheart."

"I'm _hungry" _Emily whimpered. JJ scoffed.

"Go eat something then!" Emily grumbled childishly at her girlfriend's response.

"I'll go eat something... but not because you want me to... it's because I want to." She mumbled under her breath lethargically, making her way towards the kitchen. Settling for a bag of chips, and leaning against the counter. _"I don't care what she's wearing! I'm leaving on my own if she doesn't hurry up." _Emily thought to herself, putting another potato chip in her mouth and rolling her eyes. _"Who even takes this long to get ready for dinner?" _She continued, _"What do I even see in her?" _She chuckled, finally calming down enough to make a joke out of her girlfriend taking so long.

* * *

Emily had eaten 2 packets of potato chips and was just finishing off her third when she was finally joined by a certain blonde. Oblivious to this, Emily put the last chip on her tongue and was about to close her mouth when JJ came into her full view.

"Mummumamanamahubbablublublu" Was all JJ could make out from the unintelligible vowels that slid out of the brunette's mouth and into a messy pile on the floor in front of her.

"I'm guessing you like my outfit?" JJ asked, gesturing down at her blue dress, which had one sleeve but was cut below her arm on the other side and clung to her like lace on sweat. Emily honestly didn't know what to say: Jennifer had chosen the perfect dress - it clung to her figure and accentuated her sculpted physique but didn't reveal too much; It was the perfect shade of blue to make her eyes pop and matched her shoes perfectly.

"Ug." Emily nodded simply, the last chip still hanging courageously onto her tongue. "Wow." She finished, finally removing the crispy potato chip from her mouth. "WOW! You look hot." She smiled in approval. "Almost as hot as me." JJ laughed at this last statement. "What?" Emily asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"No offense, Em, but have you seen yourself? You're wearing a blouse. You always wear blouses." the blonde chuckled.

"Shut up, Jennifer." Emily fake snapped, kissing her girlfriend so the other woman knew she wasn't serious. "It's just because I'm the butch one..."

"Excuse me? Who was the one that actually manned up about telling you I love you?" JJ asked. Emily thought for a second.

"Who is the one that needs to shut up?" She replied, grabbing her jacket off the counter and kissing JJ's head as she walked past "Hurry up! We're going to be late."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - So, at this point we have probably established that I suck so bad at both keeping my promises to upload and being a writer. Since I last uploaded so much has been going on in my life, and it's truly been an amazing year, but unfortunately there have been some bad bits of late, I'm getting there though:) I hope that everyone reading this is having an amazing year, and if you need any help feel free to message me, I'm on here when I can be so I may take a while to reply. Although this has been primarily written for a very special Norwegian someone, I would like to dedicate this chapter to somebody who inspired me to write this, I don't know if he wants me to put his name on the interwebs, but he probably knows if he's reading this. Anyway, off to the magical land of Jemily's date. ~ R.**

"That's so stupid" Emily exclaimed, banging her fist on the Host's desk with enough force to shake the chandelier dangling precariously above the diner's heads.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but we don't have any tables free for another 3 hours." The young man replied somewhat nervously, his hands clamming as he straightened his crooked black tie.

"But I reserved a table this morning." Emily replied, waving her hands in a wild backwards gesture, to indicate how annoyed she was, in a rather patronizing fashion."I booked this morning, I know I did." The brunette became suddenly aware of how childish she was acting, and straightened up before addressing the boy again. "I suppose it must have been a clerical error, no harm done. Thank you for your help." The host nodded, as Emily turned to face her girlfriend and led the blonde out of the door. "I'm so sorry, Jennifer, I know I booked that reservation. I swear to you I did." She said somewhat disheartened, her face tilted towards the ground and her shoulders slumped, as if she was a toddler being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. JJ noticed how out of character this was for her girlfriend, and felt a small smirk spread across her face.

"Hey," The blonde whispered gently, putting her fingers underneath Emily's chin and bringing it up so the other woman's face was almost meeting her own. "Baby, you don't have to be so hard on yourself, it's not your fault." JJ brought Emily's lips to her own, and found unexpected difficulty breaking the light contact when the time came.

"It isn't?" Emily asked, her eyes softening considerably. JJ took a second to appreciate the vulnerability in her girlfriend's face, recognizing how open the usually solemn woman was with her, and reveling in the knowledge of how comfortable the two now were with each other.

"Of course not, silly! Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I know deep down that it isn't my fault, I just really wanted tonight to be the perfect night" Emily replied, looking into JJ's eyes, she grasped at her breath and slowly slid her hand into her girlfriend's never breaking the eye contact; afraid that if she wasn't some how tethered to the other woman, then she would be lost in those beautiful blue orbs for all of eternity.

"Em. any night spent with you has been, and will be, the perfect night. I love you with all my heart, please don't be so hard on yourself, cheer up, Gorgeous." JJ paused for a few seconds, giving her girlfriend a sincere, reassuring look, before she smiled playfully, "I know a much better eatery within 5 minutes of here anyway, if you would care to join me." JJ extended a hand, which her girlfriend gratefully took, and led the brunette to her car. "I really do love you with all my heart, you know." She whispered, almost to herself.

"I know." Came her reply, and she felt her hand being lifted to Emily's warm, soft lips before the contact was broken and they had gone to their respective sides of the vehicle.

* * *

Emily really was rather confused when JJ had pulled up outside a seemingly deserted bakery, which had a large black sign with the words 'Chicken Pie' emblazoned across it, she had been under the impression that they would be going to a restaurant not, well not whatever this place was meant to be. Inside the pie shop, Emily had to admit that she felt quite out of place in her formal evening-wear. The floor of the bakery, Emily imagined was once some kind of lino, but now resembled more of a scuffed rubber mat beneath her feet. The furnishings left a lot to be desired: a mix-match of plastic and metal chairs strewn in a seemingly random fashion around tables, with some wooden benches and booths along the far wall. Above their heads were some basic light fixings, a few of which would be much more appropriately described as light bulbs hanging precariously from their wires. As Emily's eyes moved around the room she noticed that there was nobody else present, except for the very beautiful, and particularly distracting woman opposite her. Her gaze shifted to the serving desk, hoping to catch the eye of some kind of attendant, but to no avail. She began to wonder whether JJ had brought her here to execute some kind of meticulously planned BDSM fantasy, but shook the image of JJ in spandex from her brain before she got herself too flustered.

"Wow, Jennifer, this really is... Some place. I must admit, it's quite different to what I was expecting when you said that you knew a much better eatery. How did you find this place?" She asked politely, not wanting to openly insult JJ's choice in venue for their date, and aware that the blonde woman seemed quite at home in her surroundings.

"I met the owner when I was at college, and I was never able to shake her off ever since. I'll call her over actually, are you ready to order?" JJ's final question slightly confused her girlfriend, as Emily had not yet been presented with a menu. "Elise, where are you? CONSUELA?" JJ yelled, not moving from her seat or breaking eye contact with Emily for a millisecond. Soon enough, a brunette woman appeared, as if from nowhere, and strode confidently towards their table.

"What's up, Homeslice?" The woman asked cheerfully, her English accent clear and warm, "Is this the Emily I've heard so much about?" She continued, pushing JJ playfully, as if to tease her for a school girl crush.

"Yes, this is Emily, but how would you know that? I haven't heard from any of you in months." JJ puzzled, looking up at the owner, who was now almost standing over her. She was greeted by a serious look from Elise.

"That's because nobody likes you, Jareau." She said, pausing and nodding solemnly for a few seconds before bursting into very loud laughter. The young British woman turned to Emily "Hi, I'm Elise, sometimes people call me Consuela because they're under the impression that I'm their maid." Elise said, extending a hand to Emily, but throwing JJ a dirty look. "Wow, JJ must really like you if she brought you here, I haven't met any of her infamous lady friends, unless I include myself, of course" Emily felt the smile slowly fade from herself as a sea of jealousy washed over her, she realized that her internal panic must have been visible when she felt JJ's hand atop her own, soothing the brunette immensely.

"Em, she's joking. She's as straight as a post, and even if she wasn't, I would never go for her in a million years, she's not exactly my type." JJ reassured her girlfriend, who calmed down quickly, but raised an eyebrow at Elise, who had turned and began to walk away.

"Whatever, Jayje, You know you want me." She shouted as she walked through a beaded doorway into what must have been the kitchen.

"And what type would that be, Agent Jareau?" Emily asked with a smirk, leaning over the table slightly to plant a light kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Oh, I don't know." JJ paused to think for a second before smiling into another, deeper kiss with Emily "Maybe wealthy, bad-ass brunettes who wear lopsided belt buckles and work for the FBI. You wouldn't happen to know anybody like that, would you?" JJ asked innocently, taking her girlfriend's hand in her own once more.

"No, but I'll have a look around for you." Emily smirked in response, her eyes roaming her girlfriend's body, thoughts of dark, wicked things that she would like to do tonight ravaging her mind. Luckily, she could not fall too deep into the abyss of her very physical attraction to JJ, as she was pulled from her thoughts by Elise, who placed two chicken pies onto the table with a light thud.

"Chicken pies, Bitches." Was her only addition to the conversation, before she spun on her heels and turned back towards the doorway. After a few seconds of absence, she poked her head back through the doorway. "Although I am officially only a Chicken Pie vendor, you can have mate's rates, which is British for 'have some water from the tap if you want, just don't tell the health inspector'." And with that, she was gone again.

"Boy, your friends really are colourful." Emily paused for a second before smiling back at JJ "Has she met Garcia? They would be terrifyingly fantastic together." She chuckled, before digging into her pie, opposite her beautiful girlfriend, on what was the perfect night.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N - So, I was just reading through to see what my starting point should be, and I realized that I primarily focus on Emily most of the time, which is not fair to the beautiful AJ Cook and her wonderful characterization of JJ. For that reason I'm going to write about JJ throughout this chapter, or at least try to. I'm going to try something a little bit different this chapter; Let me know if you like it. Well, I know this is going to annoy some of you, but you need to remember that this is my story, I have a plan and it's not the end yet. Please just trust me. ~ R.**

JJ woke up with a shallow, dull pain behind her eyes, which she reluctantly opened to view the room she was in. Sun was already streaming through the blinds, although it was barely six AM, and she smiled she found herself tangled between the arms and legs of a very beautiful brunette woman. Although she would usually snuggle back into her girlfriend's arms and ignore the pain, she decided to reluctantly pull her body from Emily's and take some pain medication. JJ wasn't exactly the pill popping type, but this pain had been occurring frequently over the course of some months now; she hadn't told Emily, or indeed any of her friends, because she didn't see it as a problem. A couple of aspirin every now and again, and she was as right as rain. It's not like she had time to go to the doctor's office anyway, or at least that's what she had been telling herself.

JJ shook her head, as if to untangle herself from her thoughts before she worked herself into an unnecessary state of panic. She slid from the bed and padded into Henry's room, she had collected her son from Garcia's after the unplanned, but welcome, trip to Chicken Pie the night before. He was now fast asleep in his bed. She smirked _"Just like his mother" _JJ paused for a second before realizing that she was talking about Emily, and she had startled herself with that thought; It was moving fast, she knew that, but she wouldn't have thought of Emily as Henry's mother. Surely it couldn't be moving _that_ fast. JJ continued to ponder on this line of thought for a while as she continued to the kitchen, where she grabbed some pills from her purse and swallowed them with a gulp of water.

After she sat thinking in the kitchen for a good half an hour, and her pain died down somewhat, JJ decided to do some work in her office before waking her family. JJ stood from her seat at the kitchen table, only to fall back into her chair again and begin to feel light headed and woozy, as if all the blood had rushed away from her. After a few moments composing herself, JJ managed to stand and make her way into her office, convincing herself that she must have just stood up too quickly. She decided that if she didn't feel better tomorrow she would call the doctor, but she didn't see any reason to at this moment.

JJ sat down in her chair in front of her desk and took some files out of the briefcase leaning next to the side of the desk. She had barely placed them in front of her when drops of blood fell from her nose onto the covers of the files. She lifted her hand to her nose and pinched it _"What's going on?" _she asked herself, lifting her head to search for some tissues or something. All of a sudden her hand fell from her nose and she grabbed her chest as the room in front of started spinning around and around. She could hear ringing, but felt like she was underwater as her vision was starting to blur.

After a few seconds her head connected to the hard wooden surface in front of her and everything was black.

**That's it from JJ FOR NOW, it's all I'm giving you for now. I'm sorry, but it's essential for the plot. **


	31. Chapter 31

The day had turned into some kind of numb blur for Emily, standing here now, looking at the love of her life face down in a pool of blood and what must have been her own vomit, standing here now helplessly watching the medics trying to restrain her fitting girlfriend, the mother of the boy screaming; crying upstairs. This couldn't have been real, this could only have been the worst kind of dream. Emily tried to blink away the dream but it wasn't fading from her consciousness, it was suddenly all too real for her and she fled from the room, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl, until she was just leaning over it, retching and clinging on to the toilet seat to steady herself. _"How can this be happening? It was just yesterday that I was sat across the table from her at dinner. How can this have happened so quickly?" _The thought of JJ lying there almost made her vomit again, but there was nothing left to bring up. Through the haze and the mess that had infected her brain, Emily heard an ear piercing cry, that of Henry. She suddenly realised that she hadn't tended to him, and he had been screaming for some time, no idea why nobody was coming to him; no idea what had happened.

Emily held Henry close to her bosom as she cried, hearing the squeaking sounds coming from the medics' walking talkies and pagers as they rushed around downstairs. She had barely been up for 30 minutes, but waking up to an empty bed, finding JJ and dialing 911 seemed like weeks ago, she was so emotionally drained from those 30 minutes that she had no clue how she could survive another second. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball with her family and cry, but she couldn't do that, because JJ was being wheeled into an ambulance, and she had to deal with calling the team and finding someone to care for Henry. The brunette rocked the small boy she held in her arms as she managed her way downstairs and into the kitchen, where she picked up JJ's phone from the counter top and called the first number on JJ's speed dial.

Emily's resolve completely shattered when she heard a hoarse but cheery Garcia on the other end of the phone, tears rushed down Emily's face and her whole body shuddered so violently she had trouble even greeting Penelope, let alone explaining what had happened since they last spoke.

"Your resident best friend and lady-in-waiting here, how is my blonde bombshell doing this morning?" Garcia chuckled down the line, unaware that it was a very distraught Emily, not JJ she was talking to.

"Garcia, It's Emily. I don't know what to do, Jennifer she's... I have to go to the hospital, can you take Henry? Please?" As soon as Penelope heard Emily spluttering out these words, her breath hitching and cracking, she knew there was something seriously wrong.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." She answered shortly, hanging up and practically running out of her door and into her car, trying to keep her mind off what she would find when she got to JJ's.

Emily took Henry back upstairs and waited for Garcia, the ambulance long gone from outside her girlfriend's door. After what felt like hours, Garcia finally pulled up outside and Emily passed her in the doorway, not even acknowledging her presence, Emily wasn't trying to be rude, she was just utterly broken into pieces right now, and Garcia knew that, sitting in Henry's room a few minutes later, phoning the team to let them know what was going wrong.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N - Can I just take a second to appreciate that I have no idea why anybody reads what I write? It's utter drivel. I'm glad I'm writing it because I've met some incredible people through writing this story, but you people read it, and that baffles me. It's probably a good thing that you are reading it, otherwise I would be typing excessively hard for no reason. Anyway, I know you're all dying to find out what happened next, I've been begged by a very avid reader to not kill anyone off, so suppose I will just get on with the story so you can find out what happens next. Happy reading, or my condolences? I'm not completely sure what I should be saying to calm y'all down right now. Anyway, back to the story. ~ R. **

Emily burst, rather dramatically through the double doors of the ER and walked swiftly over to the nurse's station. She had been driving for over two hours to get to the nearest hospital in rush hour traffic, and was incredibly concerned about what state JJ would be in now. She gently placed her hands on the desk in front of her, getting the attention of the nurses working nearby.

"Can I help you, Dear?" A concerned looking older woman asked her, walking up next to her and placing a hand on her clearly agitated shoulders.

"Yes, I think so. Could you tell me where I can find Jennifer Jareau? I think she was just brought in a few hours ago." Emily asked, desperation running through her voice.

"Of course, are you Miss Jareau's family?" The nurse asked, pulling a clipboard from a stack of files on the desk. Emily paused for a few seconds before replying to her, unsure what she could call herself to get in and see JJ, but after a while she realized that she was living in the twenty-first century, not the sixteenth.

"I'm her girlfriend." Emily finally blurted out growing more nervous every second.

"Okay, follow me." The nurse smiled, and turned on her heels. "Could you tell me whether Miss Jareau has any history of epilepsy? There's nothing in her notes."

"Uh, Epilepsy?" Emily asked, trying to wrap her head round the situation. "No, Jennifer isn't epileptic. Is she?"

"That will explain why there's nothing in her notes." The older woman came to a gentle halt outside the door of a darkened room. "Now, I don't want to alarm you, but I had better brief you on the situation before you go in. The doctors did a full assessment of Miss Jareau as soon as she was brought in, and she was taken for a few scans just before you arrived. According to the results we got from those tests, the patient may have had a very small, probably unnoticeable stroke, or inter-cranial hematoma, which is like a bruise on her brain, about a month or two months ago, according to her notes she has had a lot of injuries such as hematomas due to her job, which I've been told involves the FBI." The nurse paused for a few seconds, as if to get confirmation from Emily.

"Uh, Yeah, we are both Agents, that's how we met." Emily nodded slowly as she spoke, trying to take in all the new information she was being fed.

"Okay, well anyway, we think that the stroke or bruise has caused Tonic-Clonic Seizures, or what is better known as epilepsy." The nurse placed a hand gently on Emily's shoulder. "She should be feeling quite groggy, so don't expect her to be her usual self just yet but there's no reason you can't go in to her room and see her, she has been conscious for some time now. I'll leave you two alone for a while, but I will have to be back around in about 25 minutes to read her charts." The nurse turned back towards the nurse's station and left Emily standing alone outside JJ's room.

The brunette took a deep breath and opened the door. She saw JJ laying there, and was surprised by how normal she looked; how breathtakingly beautiful. She slowly made her way over to her girlfriend's bed and took the blonde's hand in her own. The other woman's eyes were closed.

"Jennifer?" Emily asked gingerly. JJ's eyes snapped open.

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?"


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N - Does writing this story make me slightly sadistic? This chapter isn't going to be very long, you're looking at 500 words max, but I'm busy and tired so please don't judge me. By the way, for the person reading this who knows what I'm talking about, you would never have guessed, because your name isn't a number. ~ R.**

"Uh, I'm Emily." The brunette said, her hand sliding from JJ's and tears starting to fall down her face. "We're uh qeuite close friends, do you not remember me?"

"Em, Em, Please don't cry." JJ said softly, slowly raising a hand to wipe the tears from her girlfriend's eyes. "Of course I remember you, I was kidding. Oh my god, baby. I'm sorry, I love you." A concerned look spread across JJ's face as she realized that she had made her girlfriend cry. Emily took JJ's hand back in her own and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend softly on the lips.

"I love you." Emily replied gently, placing another kiss on JJ's lips. After a few seconds of increasingly heated kissing, Emily felt JJ begin to become breathless beneath her, and broke away quickly. "Are you okay? Should I get the nurse or something?" She asked nervously, taking her hand from within JJ's and placing it on the blonde's forehead.

"No, baby I'm fine, honestly, you just take my breath away." JJ replied smoothly, pulling the brunette back down towards her and planting a soft, quick kiss on the other woman's lips. "What happened to me though? I remember going to bed last night and then waking up here today with loads of people rushing around me and nobody explaining what actually happened."

"Well, I'm not sure if I should be telling you this or not, but they told me that they think you have some kind of epilepsy or something." Emily answered gently, smoothing down her girlfriend's hair as she spoke, as if to soothe the other woman, even though she knew that she was probably calming herself much more than she could ever be calming JJ. "I'm so sorry, Jennifer."She spoke solemnly, kissing her girlfriend's hand as she delivered the news.

"Oh, right okay, well that needs to go on my record, have you spoken to Hotch yet?" The blonde asked nervously, her mouth working at the rate of knots. "I don't suppose he'll want me on the team anymore"

"No, I haven't spoken to him, Garcia should have called him by now, it's a wonder the whole team is not already here." As if on clue, a certain bespectacled someone burst into the room followed by 4 more of their colleagues, of which a tall muscular black man was cradling JJ's son. Their sudden entrance caused the two women to break apart quickly, and Emily fell backwards into the bedside chair, letting out a sigh of relief.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N - Hey guys! So time for another chapter, I have no idea where I'm going with this story anymore I think. I have some kind of idea where I want it to end up, but who knows how we are going to get there. I suppose we will find out together. I am completely overwhelmed with everyone's continued support of this fic, I can't believe that people actually think that this is good, or how amazing, kind and supportive the people I've met through this story are. I am dedicating this chapter to a reader who has reviewed a lot recently, Elphiemolizbethbau I think... Gurl, you cray, but thanks for the reviews, I am flattered, and you are also my new favourite person. Thank you, again, for ****anyone**** who reviews, I appreciate it, don't be afraid to drop me a line either, I'm usually around somewhere. Anyway, I got way too sidetracked by everything. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, on with this chapter. ~ R. :)**

"Agent Jareau, I can't tell you how happy I am that you're okay, I hope it goes without saying that you can take as much time off as you need, and please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything at all." Hotch said, half out of the door. The team had been there collectively for over an hour now, and although he had expressed his desire to stay with the ill blonde, JJ knew that the man had priorities, a wife and a child who needed caring for more than she did, so she had sent him away. She lay her palms down flat against the sterile, blue bedspread and offered him a weak smile and a nod as he exited.

"Thank you all for coming to see me, but I can assure you that I am absolutely fine, in fact, I'm sure I'll be back on my feet, back at work even, before the week is out." JJ assured the people surrounding her; her gaze shifting between them all equally, but perhaps being caught on a particular brunette for a few seconds too long. That brunette just shook her head and stood from her seated position at the end of her girlfriend's bed.

"No, Jennifer, you won't." She said sternly, but with a caring look in her eyes. She crossed her arms across her chest before continuing to speak. "There is no way on this earth I am letting you back to the office in the next two weeks." JJ felt a slight shiver run down her spine

"Well, Em, if that means you're volunteering to look after me - by which I mean positively wait on me hand and foot - for the next fourteen days, then go ahead and do it." JJ quirked an eyebrow sassily at her girlfriend, and smirked. The eye contact between the two women became also magnetic, and Emily began to feel the hairs on her neck raise, shifting her grip on the rails of JJ's hospital bed in a desperate effort to tether herself to it before she fell into her girlfriend's beautiful deep blue eyes.

"If that's what it takes..." Emily replied slowly, pausing to take a lip between her teeth, yet never breaking the eye contact. JJ felt a second shiver run down her back as her girlfriend's smooth voice dancing with the tangible serenity in the room. "then I'll be there. Every day." The end of Emily's speech came out unspoken, but JJ knew that Emily was telling her that she loved her. JJ sent a soft smile back towards the brunette and felt her eyes beginning to burn with tears, not of pain or sadness, but utter shock and joy at the woman before her actually loving her; JJ wasn't sure that she would ever be used to that feeling.

_"I love you too, more than you could know." _The smile said, Emily turned her head away from the blonde, realizing that her own eyes were beginning to water at her girlfriend's sincere words.

There were so many layers to that smile, the smile that the sheer thought of Emily elicited in the blonde, a layer of appreciation for the other woman's beauty, a layer of respect for her intellect and manner, a layer of longing for her mind and body, a layer of comfort in their shared life, a layer begging for the brunette's love, a layer of offering her family for the other woman's taking, and although JJ may not want to admit it just yet, or acknowledge this wish she had, somewhere, perhaps not so deep down, a layer that said "Take me. Be with me. Marry me."The blonde could only hope that the small facial gesture would some how manage to communicate this huge weight of emotions and desires that she had placed on it's shoulders. JJ felt herself tense up as she searched Emily's face for an answer, aware that she had been staring at the brunette for some time, and not wanting to spike suspicion in the rest of the team.

The blonde only reacted when the other woman walked closer to her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. JJ brought her head up to meet her girlfriend's gaze, viewing a smile, wide from ear to ear on the brunette's face. She let her head fall again in comfort as the other woman's fingers adjusted their grip on her shoulders. Emily's eyes crinkle to allow for further stretching of her lips.

"I told you; I'll be there. I will always be there for you Jennifer. You trust me don't you?" JJ nodded feverishly at this question.

"Of course I trust you. I trust you with my life." Emily's smile widened, she moved her hand to place two fingers under the blonde's chin and lift the other woman's gaze to meet her own again.

"Good, because by God, Jennifer Jareau, I love you." Emily placed a hand on either side of JJ's head, pausing only momentarily while her girlfriend did the same to her.

"I love you too." JJ cried, feeling her girlfriend's gravity as Emily let her head fall towards the blonde's, capturing JJ's lips between hers in a fiery kiss.

The team looked on, shocked, at the two women, who were now caught in a very loving and passionate, but decidedly private movement. Although Emily and JJ knew the team were there, they had both blocked them out ages ago. None of the remaining team members knew what to do, or how to react to this display, none except for Garcia, who slowly ushered them out. First Reid, and Rossi, until just one was left. She took a muscled arm in her hand and tugged at it gently.

"Come on, Baby boy. Momma's got better treats for you at home." She whispered into Derek's ear, leaving a soft kiss on his temple as she pulled him from his chair.

**A/N - So Jemily with slight Garcia/Morgan undertones, perhaps I'll write a sequel for them or something, check back with me on that one. **

**NEGL this chapter took me a month to write because SOMEONE keeps distracting me from writing... And my laptop keeps deleting my progress. I hope you enjoyed it though. ~ R. :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N - Hey, thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it means a lot and I hope my awful writing is enough to satisfy you all. I'm hoping that I will be writing a lot of chapters over the next few days (Obviously excluding Christmas day, though you might get one in the evening if I feel inspired) to keep me occupied, as my schedule has recently *Ahem* Cleared up, so I may as well get my Jemily on. Thanks for reading, please remember to review and favourite, follow or PM me if you like it... On with the lesbianing. ~ R.**

Time began to get away from Emily and JJ, at first it had been a week off, and then a power cut at the office, and then JJ's epileptic seizure. After a while it had all flooded together, and they found themselves almost a month down the line, having missed out on five cases and staring the Christmas break in the face. True, it was only a few days off, but it added to their already ginormous break from work, and both women were beginning to miss it.

After coming home from the hospital a week ago, Emily had put JJ to bed, and the blonde hadn't been allowed up since, save for showering and going to the bathroom. Emily had barely left the room anyway, choosing instead to perch herself on the corner of the bed they had come to share, and stroke her girlfriend's forehead as she led the blonde into hazy slumber. The brunette had also gone as far as to move Henry's bed into JJ's room for the first few days she was looking after the blonde, but JJ's loud and frankly impressively loud snoring was enough to force her to move the infant back into his own room again.

Emily sighed to herself as she sat at the kitchen island, in front of her was a tray holding pancakes with maple syrup and butter, bacon, eggs and a big glass of orange juice. Next to the food was a box of Eslicarbazepine acetate, JJ's epilepsy medication. The brunette lifted the box and held it in her hands for a few seconds, breathing heavily and feeling it's weight against her fingers. She exhaled dejectedly and threw the box gently back down. Emily had taken a few minutes to herself downstairs when JJ was sleeping, in order to clear her head and make her girlfriend some food. Emily had realized a little while ago that she had better had a serious conversation with her girlfriend about their living situation. As much as she hated the idea of inviting herself into the blonde's home, the lease on her apartment was coming to an end, and it wasn't as though JJ had allowed her to sleep there since they had come together - not that the brunette had any complaints about that. Emily had resolved to ask JJ about it that morning. With that, she took the tray in her arms and carried it upstairs to the sleeping blonde.

Placing the tray on JJ's bedside cabinet, Emily sat down next to her girlfriend and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Jennifer, baby it's time to wake up" She breathed softly. After a few seconds of no response from her girlfriend, she tried again. "Jennifer, wake up baby." She shook the blonde's shoulder gently and huffed when the other woman didn't wake. "JENNIFER JAREAU." She almost shouted, still no response from the blonde. Emily moved slightly closer to the slumbering body, careful not to touch her girlfriend's ears. "Jennifer wake up." JJ still didn't respond. Emily huffed once more and turned to her last resort, leaning down and placing a passionate, deep kiss onto her girlfriend's lips. After a few moments, she felt the blonde's tongue slip between her lips and she smiled, pulling apart from the goddess of a woman before she was led to far down the path of sensuality, beyond the point of no return. "You're lucky that I'm in love with you" She chuckled, patting the blonde's thigh. "You are possibly the hardest person to wake up that I have ever met." She was met with a shrug from the other woman.

"Hey..." the blonde paused to wink at her girlfriend. "If you want me to wake up, you should try that every day." She clasped her hands onto Emily's pajama shirt and pulled the brunette down for another intoxicating kiss. Emily simply chuckled once more and pulled apart after several moments of breathless lip locks.

"Less of the sass, Jareau." She turned around and placed the tray onto her girlfriend's lap in one smooth, fluid motion. She watched in awe as JJ's hands grabbed her cutlery and she devoured the plate of food in close to a minute. "Don't forget your pill baby." She lent forward and placed a quick kiss on the blonde's nose. An uninterpreted sound came out of JJ's mouth, followed by a stream of crumbs and tiny saliva particles. "Nice... Real classy Jennifer."

"I said 'I won't'" JJ smiled between mouthfuls of breakfast. "You know you love it anyway." She winked, pausing for a few seconds and placing the cutlery back down on the tray, her gaze shifting to meet Emily's big brown eyes. "There's actually something important that I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

"Oh? There's something I have been meaning to talk to you about too." Emily smiled, taking the now empty tray from the blonde and placing it behind her on the bedside cabinet. "You go first." The brunette continued. JJ paused before speaking, sliding a hand beneath her pillow to retrieve the boxed key that she had collected from the mall nearly two weeks ago now, keeping it hidden beneath her pillow all this time, waiting for the right moment to invite her girlfriend to live with her.

"No, Em, please, you go first." She said finally.

"Oh-o-Okay." Emily took a deep breath and decided to lay down next to her girlfriend before she continued. She climbed into bed silently, draping an arm around JJ's body, and moving as close as she comfortably could, at a distance that she was still able to see the blonde's face. "I hate the idea of being presumptuous, you've already been so kind and so welcoming to me, I really don't want to take advantage of that." The usually calm woman could feel herself beginning to ramble, but couldn't quite seem to stop herself. It was as if she had suddenly come over with a particularly explosive case of verbal diarrhea.

"Em, stop. I think I know what you want to ask." JJ smiled, placing a fleeting peck on Emily's lips and palming the brunette's face. "I have something to give you." She pulled the velvet box finally from beneath the pillow and handed it to the beautiful brunette woman. "Will you please help me turn this house of mine into a home for our family?" Emily took the box and opened it slowly, small tears forming in her eyes as she came to the all too familiar conclusion that this woman before her was the one, and they just seemed to get eachother.

"I love you, Jennifer Jareau."

"I love you, Emily Prentiss." The blonde replied with a kiss, pulling the brunette into a warm embrace, kissing her hair as she thought of the life they would lead under this roof together; herself, her wonderful girlfriend and her son. No, Henry wasn't anymore her son than he was Emily's son. She corrected herself mentally. the life they would lead under this roof together; herself, her wonderful girlfriend and their beautiful son.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N - Merry belated christmas to you all, I've been meaning to write this chapter for about a week, but the whole being festive thing kind of got on top of me, and I didn't feel like writing when my wonderful fanfiction consultant was busy gallivanting off in the beautiful land of Norwegia. I'm back now though, so if you'll forgive me I'll get on with what I would like to call the WIMOY Christmas Special. I hope you enjoy reading, somebody please let me know where you want this story to go next. I hope you had a merry christmas/Hanukkah/Eid (A very belated Eid Mubarak) Et cetera, and a happy new year to you all. ~ R.**

JJ held Henry a few centimeters off of the ground by his hands and smiled happily at her son. Emily walked behind her, clad in a bright red Christmas jumper, the brunette put her hand on JJ's back and bent to kiss her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Baby." She smiled with a brief kiss. Emily lifted Henry from his current position on her girlfriend's lap and whirled the toddler around gently. He laughed and wriggled in her grip. The woman planted a kiss on Henry's forehead. "Merry Christmas, Little man"

"Mewwy Chwissmas" The Toddler chuckled, before being returned to the floor and running away on his chubby little legs, laughing in a somewhat manic manner. JJ stood and watched her son waddle off, she walked over to Emily and placed her hands on the Brunette's waist, sliding her palms over her girlfriend's hips and crossing them over Emily's lower stomach. JJ's head found it's home in the crook of Emily's neck, her blonde hair falling like a curtain around the brunette's shoulders. Emily moaned slightly in response to the touch and took a strand of blonde hair in her fingers, twirling it thoughtfully.

"Merry Christmas, Jennifer." She smiled, placing her own hands atop JJ's.

"Merry Christmas, Em." The blonde smiled back, placing a soft kiss just below her girlfriend's jaw. "Do you want your gift now, or after dinner?" JJ asked gently, smiling at how comfortable she felt against the other woman.

"Could you give it to me now?" The brunette asked politely, spinning around to pull her girlfriend into a very tight embrace. "I'll go and get yours." She let go of her girlfriend's body, but held her hand until they were almost too far apart to reach, she then felt herself being pulled backwards and spun into JJ's arms.

"Where do you think you're going Miss Prentiss? Where are my goodbye kisses?" JJ asked, peppering Emily's cheek with small pecks. "I'm going to miss you." Emily returned these kisses and smiled

"You know I'm going to be gone for less than five minutes right?"She asked with a chuckle.

"That's five minutes too long." The blonde answered leaving traces of more kisses as she spoke.

"I'll be right back. I promise you." Emily said gently, looking straight into her girlfriend's eyes. "While I'm gone you can call Hotch and Garcia and find out when they're coming over." The team had been planning to all spend Christmas together this year, but Reid had decided to spend time with his mother, volunteering at her home over the holidays, and Rossi had traveled back to 'the old country' to visit some family. That left the Hotchners, Garcia and Morgan, who were all coming over for Christmas Dinner. Emily gave JJ one more kiss and broke their contact, suddenly feeling very small and vulnerable without JJ's hands on her. It took a few seconds for the woman to adjust to this feeling, she thought of how safe JJ made her feel, and a smile appeared on her lips. She took this moment to retrieve JJ's gift, so she could be back with her girlfriend as soon as possible. Emily practically ran upstairs, finding her gift for JJ in the top of their now shared wardrobe, it was wrapped in red and white wrapping paper with a small red bow made of shiny, curled ribbon. _"Perfect" _She thought to her self, smoothing a crinkle in the wrapping as she started down the stairs. She soon found her girlfriend and handed her the gift. She watched as a light flicked on in her girlfriend's eyes and she smiled a wild smile, taken aback by JJ's beauty. "I hope you like it." She smiled, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder as she tore at the wrapping like a child. Soon enough, JJ was left holding an unopened velvet box, slightly breathless. She had no idea what could be in the box, probably some kind of jewelry, but she gave her girlfriend a silent thank you before opening it. Inside the box were two tickets to the next Cavaliers game. JJ let out a small cry of happiness and threw her hands around the other woman's neck. She peppered the brunette's face with so many kisses.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." She continued her kissing assault against her girlfriend's cheek, before turning her head to look into Emily's beautiful brown eyes. "I love you, Emily Prentiss." Emily smiled at this and leaned forward to plant a deep, passionate kiss onto JJ's lips.

"And I love you Jennifer Jareau... So much." The brunette paused thoughtfully for a few seconds "Can I have my gift now? Please Jennifer." She pleaded, seeing the small, wrapped box behind her girlfriend.

"Of course, baby" JJ replied, handing over the box.

**A/N - Let's call this part 1, okay? To be continued...**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N - Shall we just not? Oh, and this is your present by the way... Happy Reading ~ R.**

Emily held her breath as she slid her fingers across the back of the wrapping paper. She teased the scotch tape sticking it together, and slowly started to peel it off and unfold the paper around her gift.  
"Oh, Em, will you please just open it?" JJ blurted out finally. "I want to see you reaction already" The blonde tipped herself forward to plant a soft, wet kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Emily let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding and smiled into another kiss.

"I'm sorry, baby, I just want to savor this. I know that it's not exactly the first gift that you've ever gotten me, but it's our first Christmas together, and I want it to be special." She said nervously, only to smile again when JJ nudged her with her shoulder. After a few moments of just looking lovingly at each other, Emily realized that she was still holding the unwrapped box in her hands. She turned it over, seeing the initials EP on it. She smiled, stroking the gold cursive. "I love you, Jennifer Jareau." She whispered, kissing the blonde's cheek. It was another velvet jewelry box. Small enough to be a - no, it couldn't be. With a deep breath, she opened the box, seeing a beautiful heart shaped sapphire pendant, surrounded by diamonds. She was truly taken aback by it. "Baby! This is too much... I feel awful now, I didn't get you anything as god as this." A smile lit her face, but there was a slight sadness behind her eyes that JJ didn't fail to take account of.  
"You did - and even if you didn't, I have you don't I?"

"Always." The brunette answered simply, placing yet another kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I love you so much." She took the necklace out of the box and unclasped the latch "Baby, will you please put this on for me?" She asked, handing the chain to the blonde.

"Of course I will." She moved so she was behind her girlfriend and clasped the necklace, eventually letting it fall so the pendant was hanging from the brunette's neck. "I love you too" She whispered as she drew her hands back across the milky white flesh of the other woman's neck. She slowly exhaled as she began to slide her fingers down her girlfriend's shoulders and arms, and finally down around her waist, linking her hands on the brunette's stomach. JJ inched forward slightly so she could rest her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder; their bodies so flush that not even a sheet of paper could fit between them. "Baby?"

"Yes, Jennifer?"  
"What's making you sad?" She asked tentatively, placing a line of kisses on the other woman's neck

"I'm not sad. I'm happy - so happy." She smiled, craning her neck to kiss the blonde. "Why would I be sad?" She asked with another kiss.

"I don't know, baby, I just see something sad in you. Do you not like my gift? Did I do something wrong?" JJ asked nervously.

"No, Jennifer of course not." She pulled out of the other woman's embrace and took her hands into her own. "Now, come on, let's go check on the food okay?"

"Okay" JJ replied with a smile and a kiss, deciding to drop it - for now at least.

* * *

Later that evening, the two were snuggled up together on the couch, eating leftover gingerbread and candy canes, with their son tucked up warmly against JJ's legs. Emily flicked lazily through the channels on TV, finding only re-runs of old Christmas movies. She settled on Home Alone, which they must have watched together more than a million times over the years, and she half watched it, more preoccupied with stroking JJ's silky blonde hair. Something about this Christmas just seemed so right, holding her family close to her and being able to plant lazy kisses on her girlfriend's lips. She felt her eyes slowly beginning to droop as JJ snuggled her head further into Emily's thigh, the whole family fell peacefully asleep, contented with their full bellies and lives.

JJ woke up a few hours later to the shrill noise of her phone buzzing.  
"Fuck. Not now. Not today." She cursed, picking up the offensive object. She answered it quickly, knowing that it must be important if she was getting a call on Christmas day. "Hello, Agent Jareau speaking." She said, listening to the details intently. "Okay, thankyou, I'll pass the information on to Agent Hotchner." She hung up and sighed heavily.

"Baby, what is it?" Emily asked sleepily, stroking JJ's hair behind her ears.  
"I'm so sorry baby... but we have a case."

"Oh, right okay. Today? Okay. I'll call Garcia and ask her to take our boy." The brunette picked the infant up and carried him to his room, turning around when she reached the doorway. "Hey, Jennifer?"

"Yes, Em?"

"This was the best Christmas."

"I know."


End file.
